Pris au piège
by Platispoon
Summary: OC-Lime / Watson n'est plus là, Sherlock Holmes a pris l'habitude de s'occuper d'une seule et même cliente qu'il n'a jamais vu. Que se passe t-il quand celle-ci se retrouve piégée, et doit alors se montrer au détective le plus loufoque et génial du Londres du 19ème ? /
1. Chapter 1

-Depuis quand a t-on des mendiants sur Baker Street ? Annonça une voix rapide, visiblement stressé par la vision en face de lui. Une jeune homme en haillon et le visage couvert de crasse lui tendait une main couverte d'une mitaine poisseuse. Des mèches de cheveux clairs lui tombait sur le nez, et ses intentions n'étaient autre que de soutirer de l'argent au gentleman qui s'avançait pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il avait bien sous estimé les capacités du badaud de passage comme il avait du en rencontrer maintes fois. Celui-ci le jaugea très rapidement et en conclu avec vélocité que ce jeune homme possédait sur lui une arme blanche très légère, qu'il semblait assez chétif pour un homme, mais qu'il pouvait néanmoins faire preuve de grande force physique. Alors qu'en l'évitant, il s'approcha d'une ruelle, le dit jeune homme tenta de le pousser contre un mur dans l'obscurité. En réponse, Holmes l'attrapa par les bras et le jeta contre des caisses. Complètement sonné, le jeune voleur ne se releva pas.

-Déjà ? Je ne connais vraiment pas ma force ! Remettant sa chemise en place, Holmes se dirigea hors de la ruelle. Il tendit l'oreille vers les caisses, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Fichtre, je ne suis pas fort à ce point là... Pris de remord malvenu il fit demi-tour. Mon garçon ? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? Aucune réponse. Je ne t'ai pas tué au moins ? Silence. D'un air de dégout, il avança la pointe de son pied vers le corps affalé sur le ventre, il le poussa pour le mettre sur le dos. Le chapeau miteux du mendiant se décrocha de sa tête pour laisser apparaître une longue chevelure châtain qui lui tomba sur le visage pour affiner ses traits. Comment ? Se demanda Holmes, dubitatif. Vérifiant alentour qu'il n'était pas observé, il se pencha vers le corps respirant faiblement, et souleva le large haillon du belligérant. Il le rabaissa bien vite en s'excusant et en détournant le regard. Mais le corps ne réagissait pas. Bien, parfait ! Dit-il en se relevant. Superbe ! On les laisse entrer dans le quartier et...et...et voilà ! Il allait tourner les talons, se mordant le poing, puis arrivé à la sortie de la ruelle, couru vers le corps aux cheveux longs.

-Kof...kof !

-Bois doucement, je vais réellement finir par te tuer.

-AAH !

Réveillée par le verre froid sur ses lèvres, la jeune fille sursauta en voyant qu'elle était tenue par un inconnu, allongé sur une causeuse, dans une pièce sordidement mal rangée. Renversant le verre, elle commença à se débattre, se levant à toute vitesse, pour tomber aussi vite, sans même que Holmes ai daigné faire le moindre mouvement.

-Quand on est pas habitué à l'alcool, c'est sur qu'un tel réveil est brutal. Quoi ? Encore K.O ? Non mais tu plaisantes !

Le nez sur un tapis nauséabond, Milly ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois. Calmement, elle se retourna pour faire face au plafond. Encore blanc à quelques endroits, jaunis par le tabac. Assise, elle pu voir qu'elle se trouvait dans une bibliothèque, ou tout comme. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de chaussure, ni son chapeau, et bien sur, ni son couteau. Elle se releva dans un mouvement de panique en cherchant la porte, courant vers elle, l'ouvrit pour découvrir sa liberté !

-Heeellooo theeere !

-AAAH !

Elle fut stoppé net par le maître de maison, qui avait l'air d'avoir patienté devant la porte pendant des heures. Ce qui était probablement le cas, vu la tasse de thé vide qui se trouvait par terre. Il poussa délicatement la jeune femme, et referma derrière lui.

-Je, je suis désolée ! Commença t-elle à bégayer. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, m'sieur Holmes, j'vous jure, aucun mal !

-C'est sur qu'avec ça, il sortit la lame, tu ne risquais même pas de découdre mes vêtements. Attends, monsieur Holmes, tu me connais ?

-Oui, oui oui ! Répondit-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

-Hey, hey hey hey ! Il eu un mouvement de recul, les interactions sociales étaient loin d'être son péché mignon, et voilà qu'une mendiante venait pleurer dans son salon. Pourquoi l'avait il ramassé aussi, il commençait à regretter fortement. Comment ça, tu me connais ?

-Je vous ai cherché longtemps m'sieur, des mois, des mois !

Les larmes nettoyaient la crasse qu'elle avait sur son visage. Holmes eu un tic nerveux. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En roulant des yeux, il se tourna vers la fenêtre.

-Mildred Camille Anderson, commença t-il, en croisant les bras. La jeune femme s'arrêta net de pleurer. Ou plutôt, Milly. Vous avez vraiment cru m'avoir aussi facilement ?

-J'avais pourtant bien commencé. Vous m'avez vraiment fait mal par contre. Répondit-elle en se massant le bas du dos et l'arrière du crâne.

-J'avoue ne pas vous avoir reconnu sur le moment, d'ailleurs, en citant votre nom je n'en étais même pas sur. La jeune femme déglutit. Ah, vous vous êtes vendue toute seule. Maintenant, pourquoi cette comédie ?

-Je ne pensais même pas que vous me connaissiez, pour tout vous dire. Qu'est ce qui m'a trahis ?

-Répondre à une question par une question ?

-Vous êtes doué à ce jeu là ?

-Et vous ?

-Qu'est ce qui m'a trahis ? Répéta t-elle, agacée.

-Les larmes, l'accent, la fausse crasse sur le visage. De la suie trouvée à même la ruelle où je vous ai sonné. L'erreur la plus grossière a été de croire qu'un mendiant ne se salissait que le visage, vos jambes et votre corps étaient immaculées. À la vue du visage outrée de la jeune femme, Holmes s'excusa derechef.

-Quelle fierté, sonner une femme.

-Pourquoi se dévaluer autant, très chère ?

-Où sont mes chaussures ?

-Une chose à la fois, je vous prie Mildred

-Milly

-Milly. Pourquoi cette comédie ? Il se retourna vers elle, assise sur la causeuse où elle était allongée quelques heures plus tôt. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne vous ne m'aviez encore jamais fait le plaisir de me montrer votre visage. Chacune de mes missions sous vos ordres n'étaient que par télégrammes et autres moyens vulgaires de communications.

-Est-ce de mon personnel que vous parlez quand vous dites « vulgaire » ?

-Qui d'autre ? Soit, que me vaut cette visite en tête à tête ? Suis-je sous la visée d'un homme embusqué ?

-Non, Holmes, nous sommes seuls.

-J'en reviens à ma questions initiales, comédie ? Déguisement ? Vol à la tire ?

-Je ne vous ai rien volé !

-Ah ça non, avec mon terrible crochet du gauche !

Il sourit avant de se ressaisir, se raclant la gorge il vint se mettre face à la jeune femme qui regardait ses pieds nus.

-J'ai été trahis Holmes, je suis seule.

-Grand bien vous fasse, une fortune pareille dans les mains d'une seule et unique femme.

-Cette trahison n'a rien à voir avec ma façon de gérer ma fortune... mon ancienne fortune. Écoutez moi, vous seul pouvez m'aider. L'homme qui a orchestré cette trahison est fort, très fort. Peut être plus fort que vous.

Holmes, alors en train de tripoter d'étranges machines sur son bureau, sursauta.

-Pardon ? Plus fort que moi ?

-Vous n'avez entendu que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, non, bien sur que non, votre ancienne trahison à permis d'aider votre fortune. Continuez.

Milly soupira, et repris son explication.

-Cet homme a enrôlé toute ma famille, mon personnel, c'est un homme influent, entouré d'hommes influents. Je ne sais pourquoi il s'est emparé de ma fortune et de mon nom, mais il est potentiellement dangereux.

-Qu'ai-je à faire là dedans ? Et pourquoi s'être déguisée je ne comprend toujours pas, si je ne vous avez pas ramassé dans la rue vous auriez fait quoi ? Hein ? Et puis

-Holmes !

-Quoi ! Je demande juste, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi vous vous compliquez autant la vie vous les bonnes femmes.

-Je suis en danger ! Imaginez me promener dans la rue. Holmes, ma... ma tête est mise à prix en France.

Holmes ne pu se retenir de pouffer.

-Quoi ? Vous ?

Milly soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi ai-je cru que vous pourriez m'aider ?

-Je vous accorde ce point très chère. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-J'ai fait tout ce chemin, Holmes, déguisé en mendiant, sans effets, sans domestiques. Tout ça pour vous entendre dire que vous ne m'aiderez pas ?

-J'en ai bien peur. J'ai du bourbon.

-Gardez le votre bourbon ! Furieuse, Milly se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte

-Attendez !

Un soupir de soulagement.

-Oh, Holmes j'ai

-Vos chaussures !

Folle de rage, la porte claqua, ainsi que celle de l'entrée. Perplexe, Holmes, un verre de bourbon à la main, s'assit sur la causeuse pourpre. Tournant le liquide, le portant à ses lèvres, le tournant encore, les yeux plongés dans sa propre cervelle. « Plus fort que moi », murmura t-il en se jetant sur la porte. La rue était déserte, et la nuit allait tomber. « Allons bon » se mit-il à penser « où peut-elle bien être ». Hésitant d'abord à sortir de chez lui, il se décida enfin lorsque les lampadaires s'allumèrent. Ses yeux se posèrent absolument partout, à la traque du moindre indice qui pourrait le conduire à Milly. Malheureusement, ce fut un parfait hasard qu'il la trouva dans une ruelle un peu plus loin, où elle s'était cachée, et où deux grands gorilles s'amusaient maintenant à la chahuter.

-Bah ma mignonne, qu'est ce que tu fais, seule et sale, nue pieds à la tombée de la nuit ?

-C'en est une hein Jas ? C'en est une !

-Mais laissez moi tranquille ! Je ne suis pas ce que vous pensez, je

-Mais c'est qu'elle s'exprime comme la reine d'Angleterre la jolie. J'aime ça moi les femmes cultivées.

-Moi aussi, mais croyez moi messieurs, celle-là ne l'est pas du tout.

Alors que les trois tournèrent la tête, tout se passa très vite, Holmes mit très vite ko le plus petit des deux, pour le plus grand, il fut aidé de Milly qui lui asséna un coup violent sur le sommet du crâne.

-Une lady qui se bat ?

-Je ne suis plus une Lady Holmes. Du moins, plus officiellement. Vous êtes venu me chercher ?

-J'accepte de vous aider. Enchantée, Milly le remercia. Et euh, j'ai vos chaussures. Holmes tendit à la jeune femme une paire de vieilles godasses trouées. Elle tendit les bras pour les prendre, en le remerciant. Vous voulez, euh, vous débarbouiller chez moi ?

-J'en serais ravie.


	2. Chapter 2

-Non non non, ça ne vas pas !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Vous le faites exprès, je suis certaine que vous le faites exprès !

-Mais quoi donc ?

De derrière un paravent une voix de femme pestait, de l'autre côté, Holmes, un verre à la main, assis sur un fauteuil, ne pouvait s'empêcher de subir.

-C'est encore trop grand. Holmes, je ne peux décemment pas me promener comme cela !

Elle sortit de derrière le paravent, laissant voir un spectacle burlesque, en effet, la chemise faisait des grands trous entre chaque boutons, le pantalon tombait sur le sol, et elle peinait à le faire tenir sur ses hanches. Holmes ne parvint pas à retenir un rire qui lui valu le regard le plus noir de l'humanité. Milly s'était lavé, débarrassée de ses haillons, et cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle essayait les effets de son hôte.

-Par contre, pour vous promener en mendiante dans Londres, ça ne pose aucun problème !

-Moquez vous encore une fois de moi, vous, vous verrez !

-Qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ? Vous ne me payez plus mon salaire que je sache.

-Ce que vous pouvez être matérialiste. Donnez moi des vêtements à ma taille !

-Et vous pensez que j'ai souvent chez moi une robe de velours et une crinoline ?... Oui bon d'accord, j'ai eu ces choses là, mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui vous devrez vous contentez de vêtements d'homme !

-Je n'en ai cure, apportez m'en juste qui soit à ma taille !

Résigné, Holmes se leva une énième fois, et, après de longues minutes, revint avec des vêtements à moitié mité.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

-C'est ce que j'ai de plus ancien, et plus à même de vous aller ma chère.

-Soit, répondit-elle avec un air de dégout. Elle attrapa les vêtements du bout des doigts et disparu une nouvelle fois derrière le paravent. Holmes se rassit en soupirant quelque chose comme « ah les bonnes femmes » et rattrapa son verre. Il s'étouffa presque en voyant sortir Milly. Elle était vêtu d'un pantalon en toile légère gris, une chemise blanche et cintrée couvrait sa poitrine dénuée de tout sous-vêtement, elle portait la veste de costume assortit au pantalon avec merveille, et c'était à se demander si ces vêtements avaient réellement été fait pour un homme, tant ils lui allaient à ravir. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés et en broussaille tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait rien d'une lady, pourtant elle avait quelque chose, une petite chose, un petit quelque chose que Holmes n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

-Et il vous est arrivé de porter ça ? Holmes ? Holmes !

-Oh euh, pardon, oui ? Les chaussures avec ? Oui bien sur

-Non, non Holmes, je vous... Oh laissez tomber. Il était déjà parti chercher les chaussures, et était revenu avec ces dernières, une canne, et un chapeau clac. Non mais vous plaisantez ?

-à défaut de rester une lady, soyez au moins un gentleman. Il lui sourit tendrement en lui tendant les accessoires.

-Alors ? De quoi j'ai l'air ?

-L'homme le plus viril de la terre !

-Vous vous moquez !

-A peine, ma chère, à peine. Bien, vous voilà habillée, maintenant si nous reparlions de ce... contrat ?

-Ce n'est pas réellement un contrat, Holmes. Elle alla s'assoir sur la causeuse, où il la rejoignit très vite. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas vous payer pour que vous fassiez le travail cette fois.

-Ah ?

-Je suis ruinée, je n'ai même pas pu me tourner vers ma propre famille Holmes, cela ne vous a pas semblé choquant que je vienne à vous ?

-Mon charme est irrésistible.

-... je compte participer à l'enquête, du mieux que je peux.

-Quoi ? Ooh non non non, un duo ? De travail ? Non mais vous plaisantez. Avec vous ? Lady inexpérimentée ?

-Inexpérimentée ? J'ai quand même réussis à vous tromper avec de la suie et des bouts de tissus !

-Ca n'a pas duré très longtemps.

-Mais j'ai quand même eu LE Sherlok Holmes.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Cette modestie... Holmes, j'ai BESOIN de vous, il faut que vous compreniez.

-Ca, je le comprend, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est POURQUOI vouloir participer ? Vous avez dit vous même que l'homme qui vous a causé ces problèmes pouvait être dangereux.

-Vous avez peur pour moi ?

-Quoi ? Non, mais je ne veux pas être tenu responsable pour des dommages collatéraux !

-Au diable la responsabilité ! Sans moi, vous n'y parviendrez pas. J'ai besoin de vous, vous

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, c'est votre unique problème.

-Vous ne voulez plus m'aider à présent ?

-Je suis en train de sévèrement douter !

-Pourquoi être revenu me chercher alors ?

-Allez savoir !

-Oh, vous ! La perspective de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus fort que soit ne vous motive pas ?

-J'ai peur que vous vous serviez de ceci comme une excuse pour m'enrôler.

-Non, je suis sérieuse, cet homme EST plus fort que vous.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Rythmée des tapotements de Holmes contre son verre.

-Je ne

-J'ai besoin de vous Holmes. Vous êtes véritablement le seul qui puisse m'aider. Après ces années de services, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tomber.

-Justement, Miss Mildred, ces années n'étaient que du service, j'étais votre employé. Vous ne pouvez plus me payer ? Alors je suis viré, c'est aussi simple que ça.

-Mais enfin

-De plus vous ne pouvez pas jouer sur le plan affectif. Après ces années ? C'est bien la première fois que nous nous voyons en face à face Miss Anderson. En quoi cela est sensé m'aider sur le choix à faire ?

-Justement Holmes, aucune affinité, des chances d'être payés à la fin de la mission, l'opportunité de trouver un ennemi à sa taille. Une nouvelle fois ce fut le silence. Réfléchissez, aucune affinité, vous n'aurez cure de me laisser mourir, me faire blesser. Chances d'être payé à la fin, le voilà votre salaire. Pour l'opportunité de trouver un ennemi valable, je laisse ça à votre ego.

Holmes ne sut que répondre, depuis le départ du docteur Watson, il n'avait pas eu de « mission » au sens propre du terme.

-Qui est cet homme au juste ? Demanda t-il, feignant la curiosité, portant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à son verre.

-Mon mari.

Holmes cracha ce qu'il venait de prendre dans sa bouche et commença à s'étouffer. En roulant des yeux, Milly le frappa dans le dos. Il mit un certain temps avant de s'en remettre.

-Pardon, votre, votre mari vous a trahis ? Attendez je récapitule. Votre mari vous a trahis, a pris votre fortune familiale, a tourné votre famille contre vous et en plus à réussi à mettre votre tête à prix dans votre propre pays ? Dites moi Miss Anderson, c'est un bien charmant mariage.

Lâchant un long soupir, Milly se posa lourdement sur la causeuse.

-Ne m'appelez plus Miss Anderson, c'est son nom, pas le mien. Alors, vous allez m'aider ?

-Ca me semble être plus une histoire de famille qu'autre chose !

-Holmes !

-Attendez, votre mari est plus fort que moi ?

-Oh, ça oui.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Vous pourriez le voir par vous même en acceptant.

-C'est bien trop facile de dire ça ! Je voudrais du concret, je ne sais pas, un exemple de...Ah, oui, retourner votre propre famille contre vous... C'est ça ? Oui, j'avoue que c'est déjà fort, mais rien à voir avec ce que je fais moi.

-Arrêtons de discuter je vous prie. Je pensais tomber sur la bonne personne en venant frapper à votre porte.

-Désolé.

-Néanmoins, vous avez une chose qu'il n'a pas. Ce génie du déguisement. Cela me serait très utile pour continuer à vivre vous savez. Retourner en France m'est impossible bien sur, mais, étant Anglais mon mari a des pions partout en Angleterre vous le pensez bien, je suis sauve nulle part ! Votre aide pour monter une mascarade me serais précieuse.

-Vous voulez juste vous déguiser maintenant ?

-Il ne me reste plus que ça, vivre cachée, seule.

-Si vous essayez de m'apitoyer, c'est raté.

-Ooh, non non non, je sais trop qui vous êtes. Vous serez d'accord pour m'aider juste à me cacher ?

-Vous n'avez pas honte ?

-Holmes, je vous répète que je ne peux rien faire d'autre !

-Oui mais, vous surestimez peut être votre mari et

Une énorme explosion vint scinder la phrase de Holmes et souffla les deux corps contre le mur du salon. L'entrée n'existait plus, ainsi que les fenêtres et la porte massive, et très vite des badauds s'agglutinaient pour voir et avoir quelque chose à raconter au diner. Des décombres sortit d'abord Holmes, sonné, il souleva quelques pierres et bouts de bois avant de trouver Milly, dans son costume d'homme, évanouie.

-Allons bon ! Dit-il en la sortant des décombres et la portant sur ses épaules, pour sortir par l'arrière. Dehors, il la posa contre un mur de la ruelle sale, et commença à légèrement lui frapper les joues, reculant à chaque geste. Milly ? Votre mari est-il capable d'une telle chose ? Milly ? Rah les bonnes femmes et leurs choix d'époux. Milly ? Milly, j'accepte de travailler pour vous et avec vous.

Presque instantanément un sourire se traça sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Parfait !

Elle se releva immédiatement, sous les yeux ébahit de Holmes à genoux.

-Mais, mais, mais ! C'est complètement déloyal ça !

-Je commence à jouer avec les mêmes cartes que vous !


	3. Chapter 3

A King's Cross, même avec un déguisement aussi imparable que celui de Milly, sa démarche élancée et ses manières d'ancienne lady faisaient tourner des têtes, et Holmes ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer, mais sa fausse démarche d'homme attirait encore plus l'attention. Aussi il se mit à marcher derrière elle, bloquant la vue à ceux qui voulaient se retourner sur leurs passages.

-Je ne sais pas si je me répète, mais les femmes devraient porter des pantalons. Lança t-il, le regard ancré sur l'arrière de la jeune femme.

-Pardon, vous disiez Holmes ?

-Euh, rien.

-Dieu du ciel nous voilà sur le quai, ce trajet était interminable, passez devant maintenant plus besoin de « cacher » quoi que ce soit !

-Vous auriez peut-être du vous entrainer à marcher normalement avant de

-Et où ? Dans votre maison calcinée ?

-Ma maison..

-Allez ça suffit, elle sera reconstruite lorsque nous reviendrons ! D'ailleurs, aviez vous besoin de récupérer autant d'affaire ? Et puis, c'est quoi ça ?!

-Mon Collaoscope ? Laissez donc ça ! Je ne pars par sans ça !

-C'est important ?

-Bien sur ! C'est pour faire mon thé !

Milly soupira, une nouvelle fois oui, et tenta de prendre l'étrange machine oblongue des mains du détective. Elle arriva à ses fins et le jeta dans une poubelle à proximité.

-Voyez, vous pouvez vivre sans.

-Non mais de quel droit vous jetez mes affaires ?

-Vous n'aurez pas besoin de cette énorme valise Holmes, je vous l'assure.

-Soit, voyageons léger.

Après maintes protestations sur divers objets loufoques, la valise de Holmes disparu entièrement.

-Supplément bagages en moins à payer...

-Aaah, vous voyez Holmes, j'aime vous voir prendre les choses du bon côté.

-Je vous pensais bien moins sur de vous, pour tout vous dire. Je commence d'ailleurs à regretter d'avoir accepté, ça y est,je regrette.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant Holmes, vous ne pouvez décemment pas faire marche arrière. Dites, vous savez ce qui me manque ?

-Du bon sens ?

-Cette facilité à répondre aussi bien et avec une telle rapidité, je suis presque émue.

-Je vous en prie.

-Des sous-vêtements !

-Pardon ? Où ?

-Non, je voulais dire que ce qui me manque c'est, oh puis laissez tomber, deux hommes dans un magasin de lingerie. Ahah.

-Herm, bref, désirez-vous un thé en attendant notre train ?

-Votre Collaoscope vous manque ?

-Non, je l'ai récupéré. Répondit-il en lui tendant l'objet long et argenté.

-Que, quoi, comment ? Mais, dans, il était dans la poubelle, je... Mais c'est inutile !

-Pas pour moi ! Dit-il en le fourrant dans sa poche.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un café qui trônait à même la gare. La façon qu'avait Milly de s'assoir et de croiser ses jambes embrasaient la curiosité des serveurs. Mais le doute fut levé lorsqu'un d'eux lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait consommer.

-Un thé blanc léger aux fruits noires je vous prie.

Le serveur ne laissa rien transparaitre, mais en averti bien vite son patron.

-Vous savez Milly, si votre mari est influent à ce point, il a du prévenir bon nombre de personne que vous aviez fuit, et, pour avoir fait exploser mon appartement, il doit savoir que vous êtes avec moi. Même s'ils ne me connaissent pas très bien de visage, ces gens là doivent bien se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez vous. Il sait forcément que j'ai travaillé pour vous, et dois me connaître de réputation. Et pourquoi une femme se travestirait si ce n'était pour échapper à son mari ?

-Vous avez peur ?

-Vous devez sous-estimer l'influence de votre mari, même après l'explosion ?

-Holmes, je

-Mildred ?

-Oui ? Oops...

Un coup de feu suivit instantanément la réponse de la jeune femme, et Holmes l'attrapa rapidement par la main avant de courir à travers la gare, en sortir, sous la pluie. Des coups de feux fusèrent mais aucun d'eux ne les toucha. Après une longue course dans la pluie, d'eau et de balles, Holmes poussa Milly vers ce qui semblait être un cagibis. Tout deux étaient serrés à l'intérieur, mais ils purent voir à travers les lattes en bois que les trois poursuivant armés venaient de les dépasser sans les voir. Ils reprirent leurs souffles. La course sous la pluie battante les avait trempé, l'unique chemise blanche de Milly lui collait sur sa peau nue, ayant laissé sa veste dans le café de la gare. Les cheveux trempé de Holmes lui tombait sur le front.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas sous estimer l'influence de votre mari, et je vous avais dit de me laisser me grimer !

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple café de gare, parmi tant d'autre, lui appartenait. Ne me poussez pas !

Holmes tomba sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour se retenir de tomber plus bas. Ses cheveux à elle tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage, si long qu'ils pouvaient presque cacher sa poitrine qui réagissait fortement au froid, à travers la fine chemise. Mais presque, seulement, au grand désarroi de Holmes.

-J'ai glissé !

-Attendez, c'est votre Collaoscope dans votre poche ?!

-Euh, je, herm, oui, sortons !

À la hâte il ouvrit la porte derrière lui et ils tombèrent tout deux sur le sol. L'un au dessus de l'autre.

-Vous n'en ratez pas une vous !

-C'est vous qui êtes sur moi.

-Et votre machin me fait mal.

-Hein ?

-Votre collamachin !

-Ah...Euh.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que deux « hommes » l'un au dessus de l'autre dans la rue devait faire bizarre.

-Merci, dit Milly après que Holmes l'ai aidé à se relever. Elle tenta de remettre ses cheveux mouillé dans un vulgaire chignon qu'elle cachait sous le chapeau. Holmes l'aida autant qu'il le pu, un peu intimidé par tout les regards qui se posaient furtivement sur eux. Les mains brulantes du détective sur sa nuque gelée lui offrirent un frisson. Chignon fait, elle se retourna pour le remercier avant de visser le chapeau clac sur sa tête. Il essayait de se reprendre, se raclant la gorge et plaquant en arrière ses cheveux trempés. Détournant son regard de la jeune femme. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui croyait être sur le point de recevoir un punition, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Milly se mit à sourire, il était mal coiffé, mal rasé, fidèle à lui même, fidèle à ce qu'on voulait bien dire de lui. Et Milly se rendit compte que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu passer à côté de cette chance de le rencontrer enfin pour de vrai. Chance, si le fait de se faire voler sa fortune et la confiance de tout ses proches en était une, bien sur.

-Herm, allons-y miss.

-Où allons nous ? Nous ne pouvons pas retourner à la gare, je sais bien que King's Cross n'est pas l'unique gare de Londres mais s'il nous a eu ici

-En voiture

-Pardon ? De Londres jusqu'à Dover en voiture ? Mais les chevaux ne tiendront jamais une telle distance.

Holmes gloussa avant de la tirer par le bras, retournant sur Baker Street, retrouver sa machine.


	4. Chapter 4

-Qu'est ce donc que cet engin Holmes ? Une voiture... Sans chevaux ? Comment fonctionne t-elle ?

-Est-ce que votre esprit comprendrait ? Non ne répondez pas à ma misogynie, je sais c'était facile, bien plus facile que de vous expliquez comment cela fonctionne allez hop hop en voiture, nooon ne dites rien, grimpez !

Sans piper mot Milly grimpa dans la carriole, un tantinet vexée, pendant que Holmes tournait une manivelle à l'arrière de sa machine. Il grimpa à son tour, empoigna le volant, et ils partirent vers le bord de mer.

-Je pensais que nous aurions des difficultés à atteindre Dover, votre mari n'est pas aussi méticuleux semble t-il !

-J'avoue être surprise aussi, il était pourtant au courant qu'il nous avait raté chez vous, puisqu'on nous a repéré dans la gare...

-Ahah, vous sur-estimez votre mari ! Plus fort que moi, je le savais, allez, le bateau va partir.

Molly ne pu garder un sourire, il avait accepté la mission juste pour le fait qu'il puisse se confronter à quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, et maintenant que, pour lui, ce n'était plus le cas, il continuait quand même à la suivre. Peut-être ne s'en était il juste pas rendu compte lui-même en fin de compte, mais qu'importe, Milly trouvait cela adorable. Il monta à bord du ferry avec un enthousiasme tel, qu'il en devenait compliqué pour elle de se souvenir pourquoi elle avait eu autant de mal à le convaincre. Un enfant pendant la grande exposition de 1851, ou de 1889, ils allaient en France tout de même ! Oui, là, sur le pont, les mains derrière le dos, tirant allégrement sur sa pipe, sourire aux lèvres, en regardant les vagues se briser contre le bateau, puis le bateau en lui même, et les passagers, en fait, ses yeux se posaient sur tout. Un enfant pendant une grande exposition. Et Milly le regardait s'avancer, en souriant, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'en retournant en France elle risquait tout.

-Et bien miss, vous ne me rejoignez pas ? Lui dit Holmes, la sortant de sa transe. Il lui tendait la main.

-Oh, oui, pardon. Répondit-elle, confuse, en attrapant sa main. Il l'amena sur le pont, où des bancs en bois trônaient face à la mer. Tel un gentleman il l'aida à s'assoir, en oubliant qu'elle aussi, en ce moment, était affublé tel un de ces parfait gentleman anglais. La scène était cocasse, et ne manqua pas de faire lever des sourcils parmi les passagers. Une femme en habit d'homme ? C'était choquant, un homme flirtant avec un autre ? Cela l'était encore plus. Aussi libre à eux de laisser le choix à ces badauds. Mais il semblait qu'ils n'en avaient cure, tout les deux, profitant juste de la brise fraîche du large des îles britanniques.

-Au fait, où allons nous ? Lança Holmes dans une volute de fumée.

-Dans la Loire, bien sur, après tout ce temps vous ne vous êtes même pas soucié de l'endroit où j'habite ?

-Habitait.

-Quel tact.

-Pour tout vous dire, je ne pensais juste pas que nous allions directement nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Et comment faire autrement ? Nous sommes à découvert, il sait que je suis avec vous, vous n'avez pas voulu me déguiser

-Alors là je proteste !

-Vous n'avez pas voulu me déguiser !

-Mais c'est entièrement faux, calomnies !

Milly plongea ses yeux vers l'horizon, essayant de ce calmer face à ce gamin borné. Lui aussi s'était tourné de quelque centimètre pour regarder l'horizon de bâbord, respirant fortement pour se calmer face à cette insupportable enfant gâtée. Si la scène où l'un flirtait avec l'autre était des plus cocasses, celle ou ces deux adultes boudaient littéralement l'était quand même encore plus. Après de longues minutes Milly se leva.

-Il commence à faire froid sur le pont, je rentre dans la cabine.

Il ne répondit pas, tirant sur sa pipe en regardant le large. Tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer et de marcher le plus virilement possible, Milly poussa la porte de la cabine bondée. Elle réussi tout de même à trouver une place assise, qu'elle du léguer à une femme, sous prétexte qu'elle était un homme. Soit. Si une femme a plus le droit de se reposer les jambes qu'un homme alors. Au moins cela prouvait qu'elle pouvait être crédible en tant qu'homme. La nuit commençait à tomber, et il devait faire bien en dessous de zéro dehors. Pourtant Milly, les yeux rivés sur la porte coulissante, n'avait pas vu l'ombre de Holmes. Sachant qu'elle allait le regretter, elle sortit et se dirigea sur le pont avant. Il était toujours sur le même banc, regardant toujours dans la même direction. Le pont était complètement vide, pour cause, il fait terriblement froid, et il ne restait que cet enfant borné, le visage éclairé par les rougeurs de sa pipe. Combien de fois avait-il du la bourrer pour tenir jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Holmes ? Holmes, ne devriez vous pas vous mettre à l'abri ? Vous allez attraper je ne sais quoi à rester dehors par ce temps, non pas que votre état de santé me préoccupe mais... Holmes ? Holmes ! Êtes vous en train de m'ignorer ?

-Non

-Oh si vous êtes ! Non je ne le crois pas ! Mais vous avez quel âge ? Je rêve, vous risquez la pneumonie pour le plaisir de m'ignorer ?

-La pneumonie ? En pleine mer ? Vous m'auriez dit Coryza pourquoi pas

-Le coryza ne tue pas, la pneumonie si.

-Oui, peut être, mais compte tenu des circonstances aucun risque que je n'attrape quelconque pneu, pneu aaatcha ! monie...

-Et en avant pour le coryza ! Lança Milly en riant.

-Moquez vous tiens. C'est de votre faute.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, vous me poussez à vous ignorer, vous souhaitez ma mort, et maintenant j'ai un rhume.

-Vous êtes vraiment un un un... Rah laissez tomber, rentrez avec moi maintenant, il fait nuit noire, vous êtes gelé.

-Un peu de compassion maintenant ?

-Un mot de plus et je vous fait enfermer dehors pendant que j'offre une tournée de thé à tout l'équipage !

-Et avec quel argent ?

-Oh vous

-Chut !

Holmes plaqua la jeune femme contre les lattes du bateau, entre deux énormes boites sensées contenir des gilets de sauvetages. Il plaqua sa main gelé sur sa bouche, et se retourna pour être lui même contre les lattes, afin de voir précisément ce qu'il se passait, tenant fermement la jeune femme par la taille. Deux hommes étaient sortis de la cabine pour fumer. Milly essaya un moment de se débattre, mais lorsqu'elle entendit les deux hommes son esprit se calme bien vite.

-Des français, chuchota Holmes à son oreille, son haleine chaude caressant sa peau glacée. Milly secoua la tête pour acquiescer.

_-Il est gonflé le patron, partir en Angleterre, pour nous faire revenir en France deux jours plus tard, alors qu'on a même pas mis la main sur sa femme._

-_Comment peut il être aussi sûr qu'elle va tenter de revenir dans la Loire ? Si tu veux mon avis, il faudrait qu'elle soit sacrément stupide pour essayer, vu ce que le patron met en œuvre pour l'éliminer._

_-Tu parles, explosion, que dalle, elle s'est enfuit comme un lapin à la gare, avec ce Holmes là. Il nous avait prévenu pourtant, de pas la laisser réussir à l'atteindre !_

_-Le personnel anglais du patron ne vaut rien c'est tout qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te dise ! Pourquoi crois tu qu'il nous a mis sur le terrain._

_-Ahah c'est sur, qu'est ce qu'elle va s'en prendre la, _il prit un accent noble, _Mademoiselle_ _Mildred Camille de Fervanche ! Tomber sur la patron, et se marier avec, y en a qu'on pas d'veine dans la vie._

_-Le patron nous jurait même qu'elle était amoureuse._

_-C'est vrai que c'était un beau petit lot n'empêche, y en a qui s'emmerde pas !_

Dans un éclat de rire gras ils lâchèrent leurs mégots de cigarettes et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Holmes attendit d'être certain qu'ils soient rentrés avant de reprendre la parole.

-Des amis à vous ? Milly ? Mildred ? Hors de ses pics cinglants, il sentit sur sa main glacée couler des larmes chaudes. Il la retira bien vite de la bouche de la jeune femme et relâcha son emprise sur elle. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Euh, ça, ça ne va pas ? Il tenta de l'enjamber sans la brusquer, pour se retrouver en face d'elle, puis s'agenouilla, essayant de montrer qu'il savait encore interagir socialement. Milly ? Vous, euh, vous ne pleurez pas j'espère ? Hein ?

-Non, non Holmes, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ah, euh, vous êtes sûre ?

-Décidément, vous n'en manquez pas une, répondit Milly, en direction du sol.

-Euh eh mais je n'ai rien dit ! Milly, je vous en prie, relevez vous, il faut se mettre à l'intérieur, vous allez mourir de froid ici.

-Avec ces deux gorilles dedans ? Jamais, ils auraient très bien pu m'achever pendant que vous étiez occupé à, à, à bouder dans votre coin !

-Oui mais, il releva la tête de la jeune femme délicatement, ils ne l'ont pas fait. Vous êtes bien en homme, oui bon, parfaite ? Soit. Continuons ainsi jusqu'à Calais, là nos chemins entre ces gorilles et nous seront différents. Regardez vous êtes déjà gelée, bon allez si vous ne rentrez pas moi je rentre !

-Ils savent aussi qui vous êtes.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer en fait je voulais juste voir si vous alliez me suivre.

-C'est raté.

-Allez relevez vous, voiiiilà. Quelle idée de prendre la mer aussi légèrement vêtue. Oui soit ce sont mes frusques mais... Oh cessez ce regard hein je n'y peux rien moi !

-Vous m'énervez Holmes.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suit venu vous chercher, il marmonna, habillé en mendiant en plus.

-Il va bien falloir trouver un moyen d'arriver à Calais sans se faire tuer, et sans mourir de froid, l'un dans l'autre, ce serait idiot.

-Je vous accorde ce point. Cependant il n'y a qu'une seule cabine commune.

-C'est vous l'homme génial, à vous de trouver un moyen !

-Je suis détective pas magicien ! Cependant...

Après une brève lueur dans les yeux il s'empara du chapeau de la jeune femme, y fourra divers papier qu'il avait dans ses poches, et l'alluma.

-Mais vous êtes malade !

-Que nenni ma chère, ce tissus est ignifugé. Cela veut dire qu'il résiste au feu.

-Je sais ce que ignifugé veut dire.

-Oh, soit. Bien, le feu prend légèrement, mais je pense que sa chaleur pourra suffire le temps du voyage.

-Pas si vous ne le gardez que pour vous.

-J'ai froid.

-Quel gentleman vous faites !

-Attendez.

Il tendit le chapeau en feu à la demoiselle, lui fit signe de le tenir contre elle, sans trop le pousser contre ses propres vêtements, puis vint se plaquer contre elle. La source de chaleur particulièrement singulière entre eux pouvait alors les réchauffer à égalité tous les deux.

-Ingénieux.

-Je suis Sherlock Holmes. Lança t-il, fièrement, en souriant, dans la lueur des petites flammes qui dansaient. Il attrapa la chapeau lorsque Milly se mit à trembler fortement, la permettant ainsi de mettre ses mains au dessus du feu. Cependant c'est sur les hanches du gentlemen qu'elle vint les poser, la chaleur humaine étant plus efficace, apparemment. Les quelques larmes avaient laissé des traces sur ses joues, mais elle souriait elle aussi dans la lumière du chapeau/chauffage de fortune. Leurs deux corps n'étaient séparés que par cette chose incandescente, n'apportant guère plus de chaleur que les corps eux même. À présent les flammes n'atteignaient plus le haut du chapeau, et Holmes se serra d'autant plus contre Milly pour chercher un peu de chaleur. Elle en profita pour poser sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque, à sa grande surprise. Mais il ne l'en empêcha pas pour autant. Il lâcha alors le chapeau et attrapa la jeune femme, la plaquant délicatement contre les lattes, se serrant aussi proche qu'il le pouvait d'elle. D'ailleurs les mains de Milly s'agrippaient à son dos, comme pour lui dire qu'il y avait encore de la place entre eux qu'il pouvait combler. Il tremblait encore, néanmoins. Milly se mit à retirer un pan de veste de son épaule, et souffla contre celle-ci. Instantanément Holmes se détendit, et alla à son tour chercher la chaleur dans la nuque de la jeune femme qu'il serrait tout contre lui. Le froid perçant avait crée bien malgré lui une douce atmosphère de tendresse, ils ne pouvaient alors se défaire l'un de l'autre, sinon ils souffriraient du froid tout les deux. Holmes frottait délicatement le dos de la jeune femme, elle devait souffrir plus que lui du froid, non pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais parce que les seuls vêtements qu'il avait pu lui trouver étaient en toile, tenue d'été alors qu'ils étaient en novembre. Et en novembre, au large de l'Angleterre, il fait froid. Il tenta tant bien que mal à la faire se sentir bien, soufflant à son tour contre sa peau, de son souffle brûlant, frottant ses bras, ses hanches, ses bras à nouveau, puis ses hanches une nouvelle fois, ses cuisses. Elle était complètement gelée, et il pouvait en être sur sans la toucher, tant ses attributs féminins pointaient vers lui. Il déglutit avant de serrer avec force le petit corps chaud mais frigorifié de sa demoiselle en détresse.  
C'est dans cette position qu'ils commencèrent tout deux à somnoler, avant d'arriver sur les quais de France.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils ouvrirent les yeux, brusquement, lorsque le timonier cria qu'ils étaient arrivés. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement dormi, et ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, joue contre joue. Corps, contre corps. L'ambiance était étrange, et ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, tête au dessus de l'épaule de l'autre, ne pouvant voir comment l'autre réagissait à cette approche soudaine. Milly bougea la première.

-Herm, Holmes, je, vous, vous m'écrasez un peu.

-Oh euh, désolé, voilà. Il se tint sur ses jambes, et laissa la jeune femme sortir du renfoncement, qui n'oublia pas de ramasser son chapeau plein de cendre. Elle jeta le contenu par dessus bord avant de se diriger vers la sortie du pont avec prudence, suivit par Holmes sur la pointe des pieds.

-Sont-ils déjà sorti ? Demanda t-il

-Qui ça ?

-Les français.

-Je ne sais pas, il vaudrait mieux attendre que tout le monde soit descendu avant de descendre à notre tour. Vous avez nos billets ? Je vois qu'ils les demandent à la sortie du quai

-Bien sur ! Il fourra sa main dans la poche de son veston, puis de son pantalon, de sa veste. Bien sur, ai-je dis.

-Holmes ?

-Et si c'était vous qui les aviez ?

-Non Holmes, vous avez exprimé le souhait de les garder à l'embarquement, sous prétexte que je pourrais les perdre.

-Ahah, ah.. Ah l'ironie.

-Vous les avez perdu ?!

-Je... je crois que je m'en suis servis comme combustible.

-Quoi ?!

-Mais VOUS les avez jeté par dessus bord.

-Vous pensiez quoi ? Que nous allions présenter des cendres ?!

-On a payé pour ces cendres après tout.

-Oh Holmes, aaah !

-Calmez-vous ma... mon cher.

-Mon cher ?

-Oui euh, Oliver.

Holmes essayait d'expliquer par geste qu'un attroupement s'était organisé derrière elle, par leurs cris, et par la voix singulièrement aigu du porteur de chapeau. Mais en vain.

-Holmes je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire mais cela suffit ! Vous avez perdu nos billets, nous allons finir avec les douanes, et et

-Mademoiselle ?

Milly se retourna rapidement, essayant de prendre un air de mâle.

-Euh, pardon ? Il n'y a pas de mademoiselle ici...

Holmes soupira en baissant les bras, à la manière d'un « j'ai essayé de prévenir ».

-Alors comme ça, vous n'avez pas de tickets hein ?

-Mais si si

-Pourquoi elle se cache la petite dame ? Lança le timonier en lui arrachant le chapeau de la tête, laissant tomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules.

-Mais laissez-moi tranquille !

-Tu nies encore être une femme ?! Ahah !

L'employée de marine arracha d'un coup sec la chemise fragile, avant de se prendre immédiatement un coup de poing dans le menton. La foule s'écarta lorsque Holmes assena ensuite sa victime d'un coup de pied, attrapa Milly et sauta par dessus bord. Bien mal lui en pris car, déjà alerté par le grabuge sur le pont, les deux français à éviter essayaient de remonter, pour voir leurs deux cibles fondre dans l'eau. Ils dégainèrent tout de suite, pour tirer dans les halos de la mer, pendant que la foule criait et se dispersait.

-Allez Holmes, ce n'est pas la mer qui va vous avoir enfin ! Pour la seconde fois Milly pressa la poitrine du détective, avant de s'adonner au bouche-à-bouche. Il cracha enfin toute l'eau de mer qu'il avait ingurgité pendant sa promenade sous-marine. Aaah, vous m'avez fait peur !

-Aah fichtre, j'aurai mieux fait de rester les poumons plein d'eau ! J'ai la cuisse en feu !

-Ne gigotez pas, une balle vous a juste effleuré.

-Effleuré, effleuré, on voit bien que ce n'est pas votre cuisse !

-Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un enfant.

-Prenez vous donc une balle ! On verra qui fera l'enfant ! Mais qui donc nous a tiré dessus ?

-Les deux pions de mon ancien mari, qui d'autre ? Je les ai vu remonter sur le pont pendant que vous m'ameniez avec vous au fond de la mer.

-Mince, ils savent que nous sommes en France.

-Comme mon mari l'avait prédit...

-Rien de bien étonnant, il savait que c'était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit à distance. Aah mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Je plaque un peu d'eau de mer sur l'éraflure, ça peut toujours servir pour aseptiser, ce serait idiot de laisser pourrir votre jambe.

-Ce n'est qu'une éraflure, aucun risque.

-Ah maintenant monsieur joue le héros !

-Mais non mais je, roooh. Au fait, où sommes nous ?

-Nous avons atterris sur un pan de plage. Où précisément je ne sais pas, la plage de Calais est immense vous savez.

-Assez loin des quais ?

-Ah ça, je me demande encore comment vous avez réussis un tel exploit, surtout avec une cuisse en moins.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, je le sens.

-A peine, mon cher Holmes, à peine.

Un silence gêné pris place, Holmes était toujours couché sur le sable, ses cheveux balafrant son visage, Milly à ses côtés, assise genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Au fait, dit Holmes, la, la chemise ?

-Oh, euh, inutilisable, répondit-elle en regardant les bouts de tissus qui pendaient lamentablement, la recouvrant à peine. Je pense que je vais devoir m'en débarrasser et me débrouiller avec la veste. Qui sait, je lancerais peut être une nouvelle mode.

Holmes ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, trempés, sur le sable, l'un jouait avec le sable pendant que l'autre essayait de se recouvrir convenablement.

-Vous, vous voulez peut être ma veste ? Lança t-il finalement.

-Oh ce que vous êtes cliché Holmes.

-Restez donc nue alors ! Le silence revint. Si nous y parvenons, peut être qu'on pourra vous acheter une tenue plus convenable.

-Vous pensez ? Merci. Et, euh, merci pour... ma défense, sur le bateau.

-C'était normal Milly.

-Je commence à regretter de vous avoir embrigadé la dedans.

-Pardon ?

-Vous n'avez aucun rapport avec mon histoire, et vous risquez votre vie.

-C'est mon métier. Dit-il en se levant, faiblement sur la jambe droite. Allez venez, nous trouverons bien un de ces fameux hôtel français recouvert de puces. Annonça t-il, le sourire aux lèvres en lui tendant la main. Souriant à son tour, elle attrapa son aide et se releva en faisant bien attention de ne pas en montrer trop.

-Attendez, je ne peux pas aller en ville avec une chemise déchirée, trop suspect.

-Pourquoi, nue cela l'est moins ?

-Mais non... Attendez. Elle se retourna, puis enleva la veste pour enfin se débarrasser de la chemise en morceau. Holmes tenta tant bien que mal de détourner les yeux, mais les formes de la jeune femme, même de dos, ne pouvaient qu'attirer le regard. Elle se recouvrit très vite de la veste seule, qu'elle ferma jusqu'au dernier bouton. Voilà ! Nous pouvons y aller.

Dans une ruelle sale, ils trouvèrent une vieille enseigne qui indiquait un hôtel. Celui-ci se trouva être aussi sale que la ruelle, et aussi ancien que l'enseigne. Mais il faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Personne ne posa de question quant à l'allure de Milly, ni sur le but de leurs voyages. Et le fait que Milly soit française aida à n'éveiller aucun soupçon. La chambre était miteuse, sur une moquette sale trônait un unique lit double dont la propreté des draps laissait à désirer.

-Un seul lit ? Mais ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas entendu à l'accueil ? Il ne leur restait que cette chambre, et il ne fallait éveiller aucun soupçon vous savez, en fait pour le gérant euh, comment dire... Pour le gérant vous êtes mon client et je suis votre distraction.

-Distrac...tion ? Oh, euh, ah, je comprend. Ah d'accord. Oui c'est vrai qu'avoir deux lits simples dans ce cas là aurait semblé bizarre, ah ah...ah...

Holmes était gêné, allait-il réellement devoir partager son lit ? Même s'il ne donnait pas vraiment envie d'y dormir, tout de même, partager un lit.

-Vous... Vous aviez parlé d'une tenue plus approprié ?

-Oh, oui ! Vous, vous restez là, je reviens.

Il sortit en trombe, laissant Milly seule dans la chambre sale, avec pour unique vue le mur d'en face, couvert de suie.

Il revint près de trois heures plus tard, avec plusieurs paquets.

-Ouf. Je ne sais pas ce que le gérant me voulait, mais il n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des clins d'œil quand je suis revenu avec mes paquets.

-Il doit penser que vous aimer habiller vos distractions. Comme des poupées, vous voyez.

-Non ? Ah... Bref ! Des paquets il sortit des kilomètres de tissus. Essayez ça.

-Une robe ?! Je ne me travesti plus alors ?

-Après tout cela j'ai jugé que vos talents en tant que mâle étaient assez limité. Être féminine vous va bien mieux. Soit, les commodités sont de ce côté, je vous en prie !

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne m'avez même pas mesuré ou quoi que ce soit, comment cela peut-il m'aller ?

-Vous parler de Sherlock Holmes, Miss.

-Oh, cette modestie.

-Allez hop hop !

Milly s'enferma donc dans les toilettes, tous les paquets devant elle.

-Il y a tellement de chose, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Comment saviez vous ce qu'il fallait acheter ? Même des sous-vêtements !

-Moins de blabla, plus de froufrou !

-Bon, bon ! Je n'ose même pas vous demander comment vous avez pu vous fournir en lingerie.

-Vous faites bien.

Après quelque longue minutes, Holmes entendit le loquet. Milly sortit de la salle de bains avec toute la grâce d'une lady, alors invisible pour Holmes depuis sa tenue de mendiante et d'homme. Il la regarda les yeux exorbités. Il se leva bien vite de la chaise où il était assis pour l'accueillir comme il se devait.

-N'est ce pas... un peu...trop pour le milieu dans lequel nous sommes ?

-Non... non non c'est parfait.

Holmes lui avait trouvé une robe verte et crème, au voile doublé et remonté sur les hanches. Enfin une vraie française.

-Je suis assez surprise pour la taille, on dirait qu'elle a été faites sur moi. Vous êtes douée.

-Votre mari peut faire ça ?

-Oh je l'avais presque oublié celui là... Non Holmes, il n'a pas cette faculté là.

-Désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas, Holmes. Qu'y a t-il ?

-Rien, rien du tout. Juste, c'est juste que, c'est la première fois que je vous vois en robe, et je me rend compte seulement maintenant de votre rang.

-Ah, mon ancien rang.

-Ancien, peu importe.

-Même sans être coiffée ?

-Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

Milly se mit à rire.

-Vous êtes adorable, mais nul besoin de me remonter le moral.

-Oh euh, oui, remonter le moral. Je pensais bien faire...

La jeune femme s'approcha de la fenêtre, passant devant Holmes accoudé à une petite table d'appoint.

-Maintenant que nous sommes à Calais, comment allons-nous nous rendre chez moi ? Et enfin là bas, qu'allons nous faire ?

-Je suis d'avis pour que vous vous reposiez avant de poser une nouvelle question. Ces derniers jours on été rude et vous n'avez pas vraiment eu d'heure de sommeil.

-Vous non plus.

-Moi je suis Holmes, je suis habitué.

-N'est ce pas les « _lunatics _» qui n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil ?

-Vous y avez pris goût, dites moi.

-A quoi donc ?

-Vous moquer de moi, ma Lady.

-Je dois bien l'avouer !

-Vous êtes méchante.

Holmes s'était levé, et se tenait maintenant derrière la jeune femme. Il l'étreignit doucement par les hanches. Elle sursauta mais le laissa faire, en silence. La douce étreinte du voyage en bateau lui manquait, à elle aussi, terriblement. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque dans laquelle il venait de s'engouffrer en soupirant. Ses mains atteignirent son ventre, et elle sentit ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur la peau douce de sa nuque. Tout en pestant contre elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question:

-Pourquoi ?

Sans lâcher son étreinte, mais posant le menton sur son épaule, Holmes répondit.

-J'avoue ne pas savoir, ma Lady.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin, Holmes.

En souriant, il reposa ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau. Elle soupira en se laissant aller, se décidant à se retourner vers lui. Elle lui faisait face, et sentit un instant qu'il était assez intimidant. Milly n'osait pas bouger, n'osait pas le toucher. Que faisait-il vraiment ? Était-ce un jeu ? Un test ? Voulait-il vraiment aller plus loin ? Était-elle réellement devenue sa distraction ?

-Cessez donc de vous tourmenter. Dit-il enfin pour briser le silence. Il s'approcha doucement de son visage, embrassa sa joue, le coin de ses lèvres. Milly semblait résister, mais cela ne servait à rien, son envie à elle ne se voyait que trop bien. Elle était brûlante et soupirait.

-Que diriez vous d'aller baptiser cette nouvelle robe ?

-Pardon ? Holmes, proche des lèvres de la jeune femme resta sonné par une proposition si soudaine.

-Oui je... Sortir me fera du bien, il faut que je prenne l'air. J'ai... J'ai un peu chaud.

La raison était loin d'être obscure.

-Oh, euh... Bien entendu, peut-être pourrions nous... marcher le long de la plage ?

-Oh oui, avec plaisir mon cher Holmes, l'air du... l'air du large ne pourra me faire que du bien.

Ses joues étaient rouge pivoines, non pas de honte, mais d'une terrible envie qui venait de l'attaquer d'un coup traitre. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser aller. Ils avaient pourtant été clair, aucun lien affectif. Non.


	6. Chapter 6

-Je suis quand même assez émerveillée par vos talents. Même les chaussures sont à ma taille.

Milly et Holmes descendaient les escaliers de l'hôtel bras dessus bras dessous. Holmes lui sourit pour unique réponse, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier, il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître gêner lorsque le gérant recommença avec ses clins d'œils et ses pouces levés. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait a féliciter là dedans ?

-Les français m'étonneront toujours.

-Ils ont une conception du libertinage bien à eux.

-Ils ? Vous n'êtes pas français ?

-Française.

-La différence ?

-Énorme mon cher Holmes, énorme !

Ce dernier ne pris pas le risque de poser de question. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la plage, la mer était agitée et le vent soufflait assez fort. Il n'y avait pas grand monde alentours, en ce début de soirée.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Moi ? Oh, oui oui, bien mieux oui. Merci.

Elle essaya de dissimuler sa gêne derrière un sourire, mais Holmes n'était pas dupe. De toute façon, il était gêné lui aussi. Ils allèrent s'assoir sur un petit banc de bois qui faisait face à la mer houleuse.

-Alors, nos objectifs ? Nous rendre directement chez mon mari ?

-Étant donné que nous sommes complètement seuls, je pense qu'il n'y a que cette solution. Étrange, d'ailleurs, que nos deux français ne nous aient pas recherché sur la plage, ou n'im-porte où dans Calais.

-Leurs ordres étaient de rentrer. Ils l'ont fait.

-Ils avaient aussi pour ordre de vous éliminer, à ce que je sache ?

-Oui, bien sur mais

-Arrêtons là, profitons donc de la vue.

-La vue ?

Il faisait gris, le sable venait se jeter dans les yeux, et Milly tentait tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que ses cheveux restent à la bonne place. Holmes lui semblait apprécier, surtout le fait que ce soit désert, en fait. Après un long soupir de satisfaction il tira sa pipe de sa poche et commença à la bourrer. Puis l'alluma. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'ouvrent la bouche. Holmes devait surement réfléchir à un plan pendant que Milly essayait d'empêcher sa robe de se soulever à chaque coup de vent.

-Holmes ?

-Oui ?

-Peut être devrions nous... essayer de trouver une autre chambre. Dit-elle en se tordant les doigts. Holmes se mit à rire de façon gêné.

-Mais euh, bien entendu miss, je ne pensais pas faire autrement.

-Merci.

Ainsi la question fut posée, à la grande surprise du gérant qui pensait vraiment avoir à faire à un jouet de plaisir et son propriétaire. La nouvelle chambre de Holmes était donc à un étage au dessus de celle de la jeune femme. Enfin seule, Milly soupira avant de défaire les rubans qui tenaient sa toute nouvelle tenue. Le tissus tomba en une masse autour de ses chevilles, la laissant à moitié nue au milieu de la pièce, à l'instant même ou la porte s'ouvrit.

-J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être une chemise pour dorm... Oh pardon !

Holmes, confus, resta caché derrière la porte ouverte, pendant que Milly s'était jeté sur les kilomètres de tissus qui gisaient sur le sol.

-Ce... C'est bon Holmes vous pouvez rentrer.

Toujours en se cachant les yeux, ce dernier entra dans la pièce et tendit une chemise soigneusement pliée à la jeune femme.

-Pour dormir, j'ai pensé après coup que vous n'aviez rien.

-C'est adorable Holmes, merci beaucoup.

Le tissus était étonnamment doux, et avait l'air propre et lisse, ce qui semblait bizarre pour une chemise appartenant à Holmes. Il toussota avant de venir s'assoir sur la chaise près de la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit et la rue était peu, voir pas, éclairée. Milly était assise face à lui, sur le lit, la robe sans attache sur la poitrine, et la chemise blanche dans la main.

-Votre chambre est-elle confortable ? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui, tout à fait charmante, comme je suis plus haut je peux voir les toits. Ahah.

-Ah.

Le silence revint, lourd, gênant, désespérément long. Jusqu'à ce qu'un ventre pris la parole.

-Vous avez faim ? S'enquit de demander Holmes à la jeune femme.

-Euh, oui, avoua t-elle honteuse.

-Je reviens.

Dans la surprise de Milly, Holmes sortit de la pièce comme une flèche, et revint une baguette à la main.

-Mais, euh, mais comment ? Vous ?

-Quand je suis sortie acheter votre toilette, il me semblait normal de prendre du pain français.

-Je répète, vous êtes d'un cliché Holmes.

-Il n'y a que ça !

-Ah mais je prend, je prend ! Merci beaucoup.

Ils commencèrent tout deux à grignoter en silence, lorsque Holmes se mit à bailler.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser dormir maintenant.

Lui faisant signe de la main, il se dirigea vers la porte, quelques secondes encore et Milly allait être toute seule. Elle se mordit le poing.

-Holmes ! Lança t-elle enfin en se tournant dos à lui. Je, j'ai du mal avec ces agrafes, si vous pouviez... ?

Le détective sourit en revenant sur ses pas.

-Et c'est moi qui suis, comment vous dites, cliché ?

-Je suis sérieuse, je ne sais par que miracle j'ai réussis à les mettre seule, il m'en faudrait bien deux autres pour que je puisse les enlever.

Toujours en souriant il atteignit le dos de la jeune fille, qui souleva ses cheveux, laissant voir sa nuque. L'atmosphère était plus que tendu, et la chaleur humaine qui s'échappaient des deux corps soupirant n'arrangeaient guère les choses. La main assuré, Holmes s'approcha des agrafes de sous vêtements qu'il détacha une à une. Milly fut prise d'intense frisson à chaque fois que sa main brûlante effleurait son dos. Sa main tremblait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il descendait, et Milly rougissait de plus bel, commençant à regretter son appel de détresse évident. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais ils ne devaient pas dormir dans le même lit. Ils savaient très bien tout deux ce qui pourrait alors se produire. Il restait deux agrafes, et Milly se prenait à souhaiter qu'il y en ai plus. Holmes n'y toucha pas.

-Eh bien, Holmes ?

-Si j'enlève ces deux là, tout va tomber.

-Je le tiens, n'ayez crainte.

La main tremblante de Holmes recommença alors à effleurer la peau douce de Milly, avant-dernière agrafe, elle ferma les yeux. Dernière agrafe, le body tomba au sol. Holmes était alors piégé, derrière la jeune femme complètement nue, qui respirait lentement mais bruyamment. Lui aussi avait du mal à respirer, il défit son col en toussotant. Contre toute attente il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de Milly, qui sursauta. Doucement il redessina les courbes de son corps, l'envie lui vint de se coller contre elle, contre ses fesses nues, plonger son visage contre sa nuque brûlante. À la place, il attrapa la chemise qui trônait sur le lit et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui ouvrit les yeux, passa les bras dans les manches, et la referma bien vite. Holmes toussa, elle aussi, avant de se retourner. La chemise ne cachait pas grand chose de ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir, mais Milly semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte.

-Merci Holmes. Bonne nuit.

-Prenez soin de vous.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre, laissant Holmes sortir pour de bon cette fois. De l'autre côté, Holmes se plaqua contre la porte, s'épongeant le front, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Holmes fut réveiller par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. À son grand étonnement il s'agissait de Milly, toujours nue sous sa propre chemise. Des heures durant elle s'était retournée dans le lit, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, enivrée par l'odeur de Holmes qui se trouvait sur la chemise.

-Que faites vous là ? Et, dans le couloir, à cette heure, dans cette tenue ? Lui aussi, de toute façon, n'était qu'en sous-vêtement.

-Je, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas rassurée seule.

Holmes voulait lui dire que c'était son souhait d'être seule, qu'elle devait savoir ce qu'elle voulait à la fin. Mais au contraire il la laissa entrer. Elle alla bien vite se mettre sous la couverture. Le lit était chaud, Holmes devait sans doute merveilleusement bien dormir. Doucement, Holmes la rejoignit, prenant toute les peines du monde pour ne pas la toucher. Ses efforts ne servirent à rien, car à peine eut-il réussis à se coucher convenablement, que la jeune femme, accablée sous la fatigue et les événement, se colla contre sa chaleur, l'enserra dans ses bras. Il se mordit les lèvres, avant de se rasséréner, de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras, et de s'endormir contre elle.

Le réveil du lendemain n'avait pas été des plus tendres, ayant visiblement oublié sa visite nocturne, Milly tomba du lit, laissant Holmes dans l'hilarité.

D'ailleurs, même habillés, hors de l'hôtel depuis une bonne heure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

-Cessez tout de suite Holmes !

Ses demandes étaient vaines, dès que celui-ci se calmait, il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur Milly pour repartir dans un fou-rire.

-Je suis désolé, mais vous auriez du vous voir, le nez contre la moquette ! Oh ne le prenez donc pas si mal enfin !

Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour la chute, au contraire, elle s'en voulait à elle même d'avoir été aussi faible, et de ne pas avoir su rester seule dans sa chambre. Mais ça, il ne devait pas le savoir.

-Bon, quels sont nos plans ? Lança t-elle enfin.

-Tout d'abord, louer une voiture, nous rendre à Rouen, en louer une autre

-Une autre ?

-Trop facile à suivre, un seul et même attelage, en changeant à Rouen nous gagnons un peu de temps avant d'être découvert.

-Nous allons donc être découvert ?

-Je pense que c'est inévitable, la question est donc maintenant de savoir s'il y a un moyen d'être découvert sans se faire tuer sur le champ.

-Je suis ravie de vous entendre vous pencher sur la question...

-N'est ce pas ? Direction Rouen !


	7. Chapter 7

Mais je vous jure ! Pourquoi croire une Française !

-Holmes, calmez-vous, je vous jure que j'étais certaine qu'il travaillait pour mon mari !

Derrière les barreaux d'une prison de campagne, Holmes se cognait la tête contre le mur de pierre pendant que Milly, assise sur le banc en bois inconfortable de la cellule tentait vainement de se justifier.

-Bravo pour la discrétion hein, ma chère ! Nous sommes dans je ne sais quel village, amputés de tous nos biens et papiers ! Pour quoi ? Pour des suspicions stupides ! Je le savais moi qu'il ne travaillait pas pour votre mari !

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi l'avoir attaqué ?

-Pardon ?! Il m'a attaqué le premier !

-Être accusé à tort, pour un français, c'est une attaque !

-Non mais je rêve, vous n'allez pas le justifier vous en plus non ? D'abord la cuisse, maintenant ma joue, je vais ressembler à quoi moi après cette mission ?!

-Calmez vous Holmes, ce mur ne vous a rien fait.

-Je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que vous.

-Je ne vous savais pas violent.

-Ah mais, ah mais... Ah j'abandonne.

Holmes se laissa glisser sur le banc, aux côtés de la jeune femme.

-Nous serons dehors dans quelques minutes, ce n'était qu'une altercation complètement banale dans un café.

-Vous avez pensé à la discrétion ? Si votre tête est mise à prix ce doit être dans TOUTE la France ma chère, et un policier de campagne qui met la main sur la femme la plus recherchée du pays ne la lâche pas aussi facilement.

-Voyons, je doute être connue ici, pour tout vous dire, je ne connais même pas ce village...

-Allons-nous au moins vers Rouen ?

-Ah oui, ça j'en suis certaine, seulement je ne fais que passer lorsque je voyage de Rouen à Calais, alors ces petits villages sont assez insignifiants.

-Pensez vous que votre mari n'a aucune influence par ici dans ce cas ?

-Vous me faites sérieusement douter... Je me sens effectivement en danger.

-Il fallait être sûre de votre coup pour cet homme dans le café ! Si vous étiez si certaine que votre mari ne connais pas ce village, pourquoi il y aurait placé quelqu'un ?

-Vous dites vous même que je ne suis pas érudite, pourquoi me laisser m'emporter ?

-Rien à voir ma chère ! Nous parlons de logique et de bon sens !

-Oh lâchez moi un peu et trouvez plutôt un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici avant que mon mari ne rapplique !

-Aussi vite ? De son château aux bords de la Loire jusqu'à Rouen ?

-Nous ne savons pas où il est, aux dernières nouvelles !

-Mais vous paniquez ? Ahah ! Maintenant vous paniquez !

-Holmes ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Le bruit de la lourde porte qui s'ouvre et les pas lourds de l'homme qui les a mit là les fit taire très rapidement.

-Ils sont là, tous les deux. Dit il, Milly eu un frisson, à qui d'autre que son mari pouvait-il annoncer ça ? Son corps entier se mit à trembler, l'angoisse et la peur prirent le dessus. D'abord dans la raillerie, Holmes se rasséréna et pris doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était effectivement pétrifié par la peur. Quel homme pouvait bien faire ressentir ça à sa propre femme ? Ancienne, soit, mais elle a bien été sa femme un jour, pour cela, il devait bien l'aimer tout de même. Holmes soupira pour lui même, il savait bien que l'amour n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Et même s'il aimait souvent se moquer des gens à qui cela arrivait, cette fois, il était véritablement touché par la situation. Milly n'avait pas la réputation d'être une croqueuse de diamant, encore moins une femme légère, ce mariage avait du être sincère au moins d'un côté, malheureusement, d'un seul côté. Pensant à cela, Holmes renforça son étreinte, la laissant trembler entre ses bras. Un élan de tendresse lui fit caresser ses cheveux, tentant de la calmer, lui murmurant doucement au creux de l'oreille. Milly se blottit rapidement contre lui, essayant de se calmer. Mais l'angoisse était plus forte que tout, et bientôt les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le policier et son mari se tenait tranquillement dans le couloir, et aucune des voix de parvenaient distinctement à ses oreilles. Elle savait qu'aussitôt qu'il la verrait, ce sera fini, autant pour elle que pour Holmes. Le danger était bien présent, et Milly s'était préparée à lui faire face, mais pas aussi rapidement, et uniquement pour elle même. Elle ne pouvait accepter l'étreinte et les caresses de Holmes sans rien dire ou faire alors que dans quelques secondes, son mari le tuerait très certainement sans aucun scrupule. Mais elle se sentait d'une faiblesse telle que, même si dans sa tête elle s'était levée dix fois, elle restait assise, tremblante, dans les bras du détective.

-Je suis désolée.

Parvint-elle à articuler, finalement.

-Pardon ? Dit Holmes en lui relevant le visage. Milly le cacha bien vite de ses mains. Pourquoi êtes-vous désolée ?

-Je, je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque là, je pensais réussir à vous épargner de mon mari. Je ne voulais que le mettre au pied du mur, que la vérité éclate grâce à vous, qu'il m'exécute ou non n'avait guère d'importance. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il vous aurait vous aussi.

Holmes sursauta.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Il écarta les mains qui recouvraient son visage. Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

Milly se mit rougir, elle n'avait pas l'intention de sortir un tel discours d'héroïne de roman, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait prévu, en d'autre terme moins romanesque, très certainement.

-Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passera lorsque mon mari nous verra. D'ailleurs, je ne les entend plus... Que font-il ? J'ai trop peur pour me lever. Holmes tenta alors de se lever pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière les barreaux, mais sentit un résistance. Milly tirait sur son veston, apeurée, les yeux remplis d'effroi. Mais ne me laissez pas seule ! Glapit-elle, enfin je...

Holmes souri, et se rassi pour la reprendre dans ses bras.

-Il n'y a pas à être désolée, ma lady. Dit il doucement en passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux.

Finalement, Milly se défit de sa douce étreinte, et se dirigea vers les barreaux. À droite, personne dans les couloirs. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas rêvé, le policier était rentré avec quelqu'un ! Et la porte ne s'était pas rouverte ! Soudain deux silhouettes passèrent devant la glace fumée qui protégeait le bureau principal. Milly se sentit défaillir. La peur était bien trop forte pour elle. Aussitôt Holmes se jeta sur elle avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

-Milly ? Milly ? Heho, Mildred ?! Il tenta de la secouer maladroitement, l'idée de la gifler lui vint même à l'esprit, après tout c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient enfermés... En riant pour lui même, Holmes déposa le corps évanoui de la jeune femme sur le banc puis chercha quelque chose pour l'aérer. Rien, même pas un éventail ? Dans une cellule, ah oui. Holmes n'eut d'autre choix que d'utiliser un des nombreux pan de la robe de Milly pour aérer son propre visage, laissant ses jambes à découvert. Que ce soit pour l'air où le déshabillage intempestif, aucune réaction. Il voulu appeler le policier, mais si c'était vraiment le mari de Milly qui était avec lui, il valait peut être mieux les laisser converser dans le bureau. Ah les femmes, se dit-il, beaucoup trop émotive. En même temps, il y avait une forte chance pour qu'elle meure dans l'instant, l'émotion était donc légitime. À court d'idée, Holmes tenta tout de même une légère tape sur sa joue. Pas de réaction. Milly ? Répéta t-il. J'ai besoin de vous éveillée ! Milly ! Il secoua fortement ses épaules, pour réussir à lui tirer un léger grognement. Ah ! Tout de même ! Holmes se leva, pensant qu'elle allait se réveiller aussitôt, mais e ne fut pas le cas. Allons bon. Il la regarda « dormir » paisiblement alors que quelques secondes avant elle était la femme la plus angoissée de toute la France. Elle était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude, ses lèvres roses ressortaient bien plus, et rien ne venait briser ce visage de porcelaine. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, et se surpris à lui caresser les joues. Puis, dans un rire gêné, il s'approcha de ses lèvres, s'approchant de quelques millimètres, sentant son souffle lent sur sa bouche. Il déglutit avant de l'embrasser. D'abord très rapidement, timidement, un baiser volé à la va-vite, s'attendant même à recevoir une claque. Mais toujours aucune réaction, elle était réellement sonnée. Il caressa alors son épaule, remontant sa nuque fraîche, puis mit ses mains chaudes de part et d'autre de son visage inerte avant de s'avancer une nouvelle fois vers sa bouche demandeuse. Il soupira fortement avant de se ressaisir, et se mit à penser là, agenouillé près d'elle, avant de se donner une claque. Mais le doux visage de la jeune femme semblait être plus fort que n'importe quelle raison, n'importe laquelle, même celle de Holmes. En soupirant une nouvelle fois il s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres, bien décidé à l'embrasser. À l'inverse, il tomba en arrière.

-Holmes ! Cria Milly en se relevant rapidement, cognant au passage le détective qui se retrouva allongé par terre. Aïe, fit-elle en se frottant le front. Qu'est ce que vous faites par terre ?

-Je...suis tombé. Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-il de demander en se dirigeant vers elle, l'aidant à s'assoir.

-Oui, oui, merci, j'ai mal à la tête, je suis tombée en m'évanouissant ?

Holmes gloussa, gêné.

-Oui, désolé, je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

-Ce n'est rien. Ils... Ils ne sont toujours pas venu ?

-Non, ils sont toujours dans le bureau. Dit-il en regardant la vitre fumée.

-J'ai si peur...

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas votre mari, ma chère.

-Pardon ? Lança la jeune femme, à moitié soulagée et honteuse.

-J'ai toujours entendu dire que votre mari était quelqu'un d'assez élancé, et portant un intérêt profond à son style et à sa classe, sa manière de marcher et ce qui s'en suit.

-Oui ?

-Je crains que cet homme là n'est qu'un paysan du village.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça.

-Je le vois.

-A travers le verre fumé ? Vous voulez me faire avaler ça ?

-Je le crains.

Soudain, le policier sortit de son bureau, suivit, effectivement, par un simple habitant du village.

-Hep vous deux ! Héla t-il, vous pouvez sortir c'est bon, André ne portera pas plainte, expliqua t-il en s'approchant des barreaux, clé à la main.

Milly devint rouge pivoine. Elle avait une nouvelle fois montré à quel point elle était faible, et Holmes devait avoir de sérieuses raisons de se moquer d'elle, ou pire, de l'abandonner là, à sa faiblesse.

-He bien, chère Milly, allons-y ! Dit-il, en fait.

Les yeux écarquillés, Milly attrapa la main que Holmes lui tendait, et, après avoir récupéré leurs affaires, ils sortirent de l'établissement. Ils reprirent leurs routes en silence. Tout deux étaient gênés, pour des raisons différentes.

-Je les ai relâché, monsieur.


	8. Chapter 8

-Vous savez, si on oublie les péripéties, le voyage n'est pas désagréable. Lança Holmes, les pieds sur la baguette du frein, pipe fumante dans la main.

-Ah, et pourquoi donc ?

-Le paysage, le calme, voyez vous même ! Ah la belle vie. Dit-il en croisant les jambes, tirant une bouffée de sa pipe et appuyant sa tête sur ses bras relevés.

-Comment puis-je apprécier, je tiens les rênes depuis Vatierville. Il s'était avéré, d'après les nombreux viviers, et surtout, le panneau à la sortie du village, qu'il avait été enfermé à Vatierville, non loin de Rouen, et Holmes avait jugé que faire tenir les rênes à sa compagne de fortune était une assez bonne punition.

-He bien il fallait apprécier avant Rouen, au lieu de paniquer dans vos jupons.

-Oh mais ça suffit enfin ! N'ai-je donc pas le droit de céder à la panique lorsque ma tête est mise à prix ? Et que, dans cet accoutrement bien trop ostentatoire je suis reconnaissable à des miles à la ronde ?

-Vous la rendez ostentatoire ma chère, cette robe ne peut l'être toute seule.

-Lorsque j'aurai le temps mon cher Holmes je commencerai peut être la lecture d'un ou deux dictionnaire.

-Voilà qui est fort sage. Où avez-vous appris à aussi bien tenir les rênes à propos ? Je sens à peine les nids de poule.

-Mon mari ! Nous partions souvent les week-end rien que tout les deux, avec la carriole et Artémis, son cheval. Nous nous relayons, alors il a jugé bon de m'apprendre à conduire. Il a été un bon professeur je dois l'avouer.

-Ah. Ce n'est donc pas une punition ?

-Pardon ?

-Non je veux dire, vous aimez conduire ?

-Bien sur...Pourquoi ?

-Mince, hum, pour rien, continuez donc.

-Ne pourrions nous pas nous arrêter un instant ?

-A moins de 50 km de Rouen ? Et pourquoi ça ? Trouver un petit village insignifiant, et avoir maille à partir avec un paysan ?

-Non, pas forcément un village, je ne sens plus mes jambes ni mes bras, et le cheval ne dirait sûrement pas non à un peu de repos.

-Bien sur qu'il ne dirait pas non, il ne dirait rien, c'est un cheval.

-Oui, Holmes... Alors ?

-Mais je ne sais pas moi ! C'est vous qui conduisez ! Conclu t-il en poussant son chapeau sur son visage.

-Ah ! Lança Milly dans un sourire avant de bifurquer brusquement sur la droite, sortant de la grande route pour finir sur un tout petit chemin de terre à peine tracé. Le voyage n'était plus aussi tranquille et Holmes se redressa bien vite, s'agrippant au bord du banc.

-Mais vous êtes folle ?!

Il n'eût aucune réponse, ce qui le conforta dans son idée de s'agripper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, pendant que sa conductrice devenait folle furieuse, un large sourire au lèvre, les conduisant en plein dans un mur, très certainement.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là même. Après quelques minutes de course effréné, Milly arrêta net la carriole sur un tapis d'herbe fraîche qu'aussitôt le cheval se mit à goûter. Holmes ouvrit alors les yeux. Il s'agissait en fait d'un petit bras de rivière qui venait s'écouler lentement, entre deux saules, arbres divers, et buissons. Le léger soleil d'automne brillait faiblement sur le courant, et malgré le fait que ce soit l'automne, la verdure ne semblait pas complètement morte. Pour tout dire en fait, c'était magnifique.

-Alors ? Lança Milly en laissant tomber les rênes.

-Cela ne fera que retarder nos affaires, mais soit.

-Oh cessez donc d'être amer, et allons voir cette rivière de plus près !

Comme une enfant, Milly sauta hors de la carriole et s'avança vers le courant d'eau clair. Les jambes engourdit, Holmes descendit lentement et attacha les rênes à l'arbre le plus proche en regardant Milly s'approcher de l'eau doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre endormi qu'il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller. En esquissant un sourire, Holmes la rejoignit.

-Comment est l'eau ?

-Très fraiche, c'est un régal après ces heures de route !

Retirant sa pipe de sa poche, Holmes s'assit sur l'herbe et recommença à tirer dessus.

-Comment connaissez-vous cet endroit ?

Milly le rejoignit sur l'herbe avant d'enlever ses bottins.

-Nous prenions très souvent cette route avec mon père. Nous habitions près de Rouen d'ailleurs, et allions très souvent en Angleterre pour affaire. Alors je le suivais, et au retour nous nous arrêtions toujours ici, boire un thé et manger des sandwichs.

-Une vraie anglaise.

-N'est ce pas ? En parlant de thé, je pourrais tuer pour un bon Ceylan bien frais...

-Et moi donc...

-Mais, vous n'aviez pas un...machin qui faisait du thé ?

Il soupira

-Oui, j'avais, il est tombé lors de notre nage forcée à Calais.

-Mince.

-Comme vous le dites

Un peu plus loin, le cheval hennissait tranquillement, heureux d'avoir de l'herbe fraiche, un léger vent faisait tomber les feuilles pour qui l'heure était venu. Ils restèrent ainsi, face au ruisseau qui glougloutait lentement, silencieux.

-Combien de temps encore, avant Rouen ma lady ?

-Peut être une heure ou deux, j'étais une enfant, je n'avais aucune notion des distances.

-Vous n'êtes pas revenu ici depuis, malgré vos nombreux déplacements ?

-Hélas non, pas depuis que mon père nous a quitté et que je me suis mariée. Il n'aime pas vraiment les pauses de ce genre.

-Oh ?

-Une perte de temps, temps gâché alors qu'il pourrait faire des affaires, gagner de l'argent. Mon père aussi était comme lui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier ce genre de chose !

-Bien sur.

-Dites-le si je vous ennuie Holmes !

-Hein ? Mais non non je vous écoute !

Le silence revint, mais plus gênant.

-Désolée, je m'emporte lorsque j'en viens à parler de mon ancien mari.

-Personne ne vous oblige à le faire.

-Mais je sais bien, que voulez vous. Sur ces mots, Milly se mit sur ses jambes, et retourna vers le ruisseau. Soulevant un pan de jupon, elle y trempa le pied, puis le second. Elle fut immédiatement prise d'un frisson, le froid lui mordant délicieusement la peau.

-Vous allez attraper mal.

-Mais ça fait un bien fou, même si vous avez deviné ma pointure, ces chaussures me font un mal de chien !

-Quelle idée aussi, de porter des talons alors que vous saviez que nous allions voyager.

-Vous plaisantez Holmes ? VOUS vous êtes occupés vous même de ma garde-robe.

-Oui mais vous vous en plaignez alors je met la faute sur vous.

-Vous êtes un enfant. Bien vite, elle revint vers Holmes et s'assit à ses côtés. Je me répète, bien sur, mais, qu'allons nous faire, une fois là bas ?

-Je ne suis même pas sûre que nous ayons le temps de nous rendre chez votre ancienne propriété, je suis quasiment certain qu'on nous attend quelque part, entre Rouen et le domaine.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

-Une certaine intuition. Le bougre dans son petit commissariat ne semblait pas tout à fait net.

Milly sursauta.

-Vous voulez dire... ?

-Oh non je ne veux pas vous apeurer ! Seulement, il y a eu quelques petites erreurs dans ses procédures, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait, même s'il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'étrangers dans sa cellule, cela m'a paru étrange.

-Et vous avez remarqué ça vous ?

-Je suis

-Sherlock Holmes oui. Si nous n'arrivons pas jusqu'au château, donc, qu'allons nous faire après être tombés dans son guet-apens ?

-Nous verrons.

-Ah, nous verrons...

Une nouvelle fois le silence, Holmes prenait de légères bouffées de tabac et Milly jouait avec les brins d'herbes.

-Au fait... Commença Milly, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds frigorifiés. Vous savez, dans la cellule.

Holmes expulsa la fumée qu'il venait d'avaler.

-Oui ?

-Lorsque je me suis évanouie.

-...Oui ?

-Merci de vous être occupé de moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire. J'ai du vous paraître d'une telle faiblesse !

Holmes soupira.

-Oh, non, non, n'importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon s'il était persuadé que celui qui jurait sa mort se tenait dans la pièce d'à côté. N'ayez crainte, qui suis-je pour vous juger ?

-Sherlock Holmes.

-Touché... Hem, non, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Doucement, Milly s'approcha de lui, épaule contre la sienne. Holmes réagit bien vite en passant son bras derrière son dos. Vous avez froid ? Dit-il pour justifier ce rapprochement.

-Un peu, dit-elle sans vraiment le savoir.

-Quelle idée aussi, aussi proche de l'hiver, mettre ses pieds dans l'eau d'une rivière. Il ne pensait rien de cela, en se rapprochant lui même un peu plus de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui. Comme d'habitude, le silence retomba, aussi lourd, aussi long. Tout deux les yeux rivés sur l'eau qui avançait.

-Vous savez... Dirent-il tous les deux en même temps, tournant la tête l'un vers l'autre, leurs deux visages se touchant presque, de quelques millimètres. Aucun des deux n'eut l'envie de continuer sa phrase. Aussitôt Milly devint rouge, ses joues se colorèrent à une vitesse folle. Holmes déglutit. Comme aurait dit la jeune femme, c'était étonnamment cliché. Eux deux, là, devant une rivière, un paysage enchanteur, sous un saule pleureur dont les branches buvaient à même le courant. C'était même trop cliché, et Holmes s'étonnait que la belle n'ai toujours pas fait la remarque. À dire vrai, c'eut été étonnant qu'elle parvienne même à penser distinctement en cet instant. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, brisant le regard, Holmes grogna et attrapa ses lèvres, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il attrapa le visage de la jeune femme, sonnée. Sentant son souffle et ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, elle finit par se décrisper, respirer, et attrapa à son tour son visage, avant de glisser sur sa nuque. Holmes se rapprocha d'elle, collant son corps contre le sien, l'attrapant par les hanches, en intensifiant son baiser. S'il se brisait là, qui sait quand est-ce qu'elle aurait l'occasion de goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres ! Grisée, elle s'agrippa à son tour au corps de Holmes, collant sa poitrine contre son torse. Très vite, il l'aida à s'assoir sur ses jambes étendus sur l'herbe, la soutenant par le bas du dos. Milly attrapa son visage, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Holmes se mordait la lèvre. Ce n'était pas du tout normal ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'il se passait, et ce qu'il ressentait, voir, ce qu'il voulait. Assise sur lui, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, Milly ne pouvait que rougir de plus bel, ne sachant véritablement que faire, l'embrasser une nouvelle fois ? Oui elle en avait envie. Holmes dépassa les pensées de la jeune femme et rattrapa ses lèvres, elle se surprit à sourire avant de renforcer son étreinte. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

-Non, non, non. Non Holmes. Elle se défit de son baiser, mais ne bougea pas, restant dans sa position bien gênante pour n'importe quel étranger à la scène. Holmes baissa la tête, le visage à même sa poitrine, il l'enserra, repris son souffle en la serrant contre lui. Non effectivement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je suis désolée Holmes. Dit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes, se rapprochant pourtant de son visage pour l'embrasser, quelques millimètres à peine.

-Et pourquoi donc, lança une voix derrière les arbres, pourquoi donc n'est-ce pas une bonne idée ma chère ? Ah oui, parce que vous êtes toujours mariée, Mildred, ma chère femme.


	9. Chapter 9

-Alors ? Surprise mon amour ? D'effroi, Milly essaya de se relever des jambes de Holmes mais tomba à la renverse, avant même que Holmes n'ai pu se lever pour l'aider, deux grand gaillards le tenaient en joue. Oh non non, vous restez avec nous vous. Apeurée et pétrifiée, Milly ne parvenait pas à se relever pendant que son mari s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. He bien ? Vous ne me sautez pas au cou ? Vous n'êtes pas heureuse de revoir votre époux ?

Toujours à terre, Milly balbutiait.

-Hen...Henry, je...que...

-Ahah, surprise de me voir ici n'est ce pas ? Vous pensiez que je vous attendrais patiemment au domaine ? Ou au pire, à Rouen ? Vous me connaissez bien mal. Votre ami avait raison de repenser sa vision des choses au sujet du lourdeau commissaire du village, mais dommage ! Trop tard ! Il s'approcha de Holmes qu'on avait aussitôt fait bâillonner. N'êtes vous pas, comment dit on, le plus fin logicien de Londres ? Comment avez-vous pu être aussi nigaud ? Holmes serrait les poings, et essayait de parler derrière son bâillon, mais c'était vain. Ah ah ! C'est cet incapable que vous avez ramené de Londres pour m'avoir, moi ? Moi ? Voyons ma chère, je pensais que malgré tout, vous aviez un peu d'estime pour moi !

S'étant relevé et essayant de paraître sûre d'elle, Milly s'approcha de Henry rapidement.

-Oh mais de l'estime j'en avais pour vous ! Cet homme est le plus grand détective d'Europe et je ne doute pas qu'il vous fera mettre derrière les barreaux ou mieux, pendu ! Aïe !

Henry attrapa le poing que Milly brandissait pour la tenir en clé derrière son dos.

-Ahahah, non mais vous entendez ça ? Lança t-il à ses gorilles, qui répondirent en riant, ayant ligoté Holmes, le tenant toujours en joue.

-Henry vous me faite mal.

-Oh, je vous fais mal, ma douce ? Et moi donc ? N'ai-je donc pas souffert de votre départ précipité pour Londres ? Pour rejoindre ce... minable pour lequel vous vous êtes amourachée ? Oh Mildred, voyons, ce que vous êtes cruel !

-Vous avez retourné ma famille entière contre moi ! Mon frère, mon oncle ! Ma propre mère ! Aïe ! Si cet homme est là c'est pour rétablir la vérité ! Vous m'avez tout volé et mis ma tête à prix comment vous aïe !

-Taisez-vous donc, petite sotte ! Vous ne savez rien, vous ne comprenez rien. En donnant Milly à l'un de ses gorilles, il s'approcha de Holmes. La pauvre petite n'a pas été trop désagréable pendant le voyage ? Son ignorance ne vous a pas trop importuné mon cher Holmes ? Non, n'est-ce pas hein ? Et ses lèvres non plus j'imagine ?! Moi qui pensez que vous étiez le modèle même de l'asexué mon cher, n'est-ce donc pas ces sentiments révoltants qui brouillent vos capacités de déduction ? Ah mais voilà mon cher Holmes, c'est peut être pour ça qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes à ma merci !

-Il est bien meilleur que vous, en tout point, Henry ! Lança Milly de loin, molestée par le plus grand.

-N'avez-vous donc pas appris à vous taire ? Vous voyez bien qu'il est fini ! En tout point ! Ahah ! De la folie dans les yeux, il attrapa le crâne de Holmes par les cheveux. Il n'y a là aucune jalousie mon cher, mais cette dame est à moi, c'est le chaînon manquant ! Que vous a-t-elle raconté ? Bien sur que sa tête est mise à prix, mais connaissez vous vraiment l'histoire ? Quel être abominable aurait pu retourner sa belle-mère contre sa fille ? Hein ?

-Ne l'écoutez pas Holmes !

-Pierre, soit gentil, fait la taire gentiment d'accord, ne me l'esquinte pas trop, ce sera compliqué à expliquer à sa famille. Qu'étais-je en train de dire ? Ah oui, cette chère et douce Mildred est venue demander de l'aide à son détective privé ? Et celui ci ne prend même pas la peine de vérifier ses dires avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? De douce lèvres vous raconte une histoire et vous la croyez sur le champ ? Vous n'êtes pas le Holmes dont on m'a narré les exploits !

-Vous avez quand même fait exploser sa maison ! Essaya quand même de dire Milly pour sauver les apparences.

-Oui, erreur de ma part je dois l'admettre. Mais vous savez, lorsqu'un fruit est pourri, on jette le panier tout entier. Holmes commençait à douter sérieusement et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Tellement que Henry ne tarda pas à le débâillonner. Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? Où je peux continuer mon récit ?

-Non, cela me suffit. Dit-il doucement, je me suis lancé aveuglément dans cet affaire en accordant ma confiance à Mme Anderson, sans chercher à vérifier ses dires. Vous avez raison, je ne mérite pas ma réputation.

-Holmes !

-Ahahah ! Vous voyez, il le dit lui même ! Puis-je maintenant vous éclairer ?

-Je vous en prie Holmes non !

Holmes hocha la tête.

-Voilà qui est bien. Vous êtes un homme raisonnable. Ce qu'a fait Mildred est vraiment affreux, chercher à vous duper pour m'avoir. Elle est forte n'est-ce pas ? Deux hommes fin d'esprit, et elle a même presque réussi à vous mettre le grappin dessus !

-Vous mentez !

C'en était trop, Henry quitta Holmes et se dirigea vers Milly qui se débattait férocement.

-Ah je mens ? Cria-t-il. Ah je mens ?!

-Je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais tout ce que j'ai pu raconter à Holmes est la stricte vérité ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, un criminel sans cœur qui a réussi par je ne sais quel stratagème à vous faire littéralement adopter par ma famille ! Me rayant du testament vous n'aviez même pas besoin de m'éliminer pour recevoir votre part du gâteau ! Mes frères étant plus jeunes que moi, une grande partie allait me revenir, étant marié, mais cela ne vous suffisait pas ! Il vous fallait plus ! Et pour cela il fallait devenir un des fils !

Henry d'abord sonné, éclata de rire.

-Les bonnes femmes ! Où allez-vous chercher tout ça ? Dans vos livres ? Restez-en à vos contes de pacotilles ! D'un geste il la fit taire par son gorille, et enfourner dans le fiacre qui s'était approché d'eux. Holmes, Holmes, Holmes. Que rajouter à ce spectacle navrant ? Je pense que vos capacités de réflexion saurons vous dire ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux.

-Bien sur. Il lança un regard vers le fiacre où Milly avait été transporté de force. Mr Anderson, il me semble qu'il y a là un énorme malentendu. J'ai du, en effet, perdre tout sens commun au vu de certain...comment dire, sentiments. Cela ne me ressemble effectivement pas. Cependant... herm, vous pourriez m'aider à me relever ? Merci. Je disais donc, cependant, j'ai également été abusé matériellement. Vous savez, cela n'est pas gratuit de voyager jusqu'en France et

-Ahah ! Vous me demandez de payer ?

-Après tout, je vous ai ramené votre femme.

-Juste.

-Et pour mon appartement ?

-Bien. Vous êtes dur en affaire, mais je comprend bien qu'ayant été trompé de la sorte vous cherchez un quelconque dédommagement.

-Pour le retour aussi ?

-Je...Ahah Holmes. Entendu. Toi là, retire lui ses liens. Nous avons enfin pu parler entre hommes intelligents.

-Qu'allez vous faire d'elle ? S'enquit de demander Holmes, en se massant les poignets.

-Ce n'est plus votre affaire, Mr Holmes. Elle nous a dupé tous les deux, dans d'autre circonstances, cela pourrait très mal se finir pour elle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si inquiétude il y a. Je vais d'abord la ramener à sa famille. Eux sont plus à même de juger ce qu'elle a fait.

-Mais, qu'a t-elle donc fait ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Imaginez seulement une chose qui puisse impliquer deux tueurs armés et un poseur d'explosif qui a été un peu fort sur la poudre. Quel genre de femme mérite cela ? Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous devons rentrer au domaine. Je vous enverrais ce que je vous dois sous peu Mr Holmes.

-Oh mais, je n'en doute pas. Dit-il en mimant une courbette et se dirigeant vers la carriole, en lançant un dernier regard vers le fiacre où se dirigeait Henry, et où Milly le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, dans la plus grande incompréhension.

-Que lui avez-vous raconté ? Demanda Milly, anxieuse, entre les deux gorilles, et face à son mari.

-La stricte vérité ma chère, et il m'a cru, dit-il et est d'ailleurs repartit pour Londres.

-Menteur !

-Oh non ma chère, vous ne pouvez continuer à m'appeler ainsi ! Maintenant, même l'esprit le plus avisé de la justice croit en mon histoire. Et vous tombez amoureuse si facilement.

-Je n'ai été amoureuse que d'un homme et ça a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie !

-Oh je suis touché, vraiment.

-Monstre ! Je ne peux vous croire, Holmes ne croirait pas une seconde à vos balivernes.

-Et pourtant, il l'a fait. Il m'a même annoncé que vous lui aviez dit, à juste titre, que j'étais meilleur que lui.  
Milly tomba des nues, muette. Elle lui avait dit cela, certes, mais dans l'intimité de son appartement, et si Henry pouvait dire ça, c'est effectivement et seulement parce que Holmes le lui avait dit. Son visage était éteint, et un large sourire mesquin se dessina sur le visage de Henry, fière de lui, il avait vu juste. Le reste du voyage se déroulait dans un silence de mort, Milly regardait le plancher du fiacre, ballotée doucement par les cahots, flanquée des deux sous-fifres de son mari. Elle ne pouvait pas croire cela, Holmes, LE Sherlock Holmes, dupé aussi aisément ? Peut être avait-elle raison alors, il était effectivement plus fort que lui. Ce qui avait semblé de prime abord être une technique pour l'attirer s'avérait être une réalité. Elle était perdue. La seule personne capable de l'aider était reparti chez lui avec la conviction d'avoir été trompé. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, ils arrêtèrent le fiacre.

-Il se fait tard ma douce, ne pensez vous pas qu'un peu de repos nous fera du bien ?

-Je n'en ai cure... Penaude, elle descendit du fiacre pour se retrouver face à un hôtel assez luxueux. Vous voulez me faire dormir en première classe avant de me faire disparaître ?

-Ahah, ce que vous êtes cynique, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire disparaître, dit-il en lui prenant le bras et en avançant dans le hall. Du moins, pas avant que je vous ai confronté une dernière fois à votre famille.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il avait réservé deux chambres séparées.

-Nous ne dormons plus ensemble, mon cher « mari » ?

-Cela vous ferait peut-être trop plaisir.

-Je ne pense pas, vous me répugnez.

-Oh, on reprend du poil de la bête ? Où est la douce Milly ébahis lorsqu'on prononçait mon nom ?

-Morte, depuis longtemps.

-Vous vous trompez ma chère, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Conclut-il en la jetant dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte. Toi là, tu restes devant la porte, et tu me signale tout les mouvements !

-Ok patron.

Milly essaya d'abord de forcer la porte, puis voulu s'en prendre aux fenêtre, condamnées. Dans la salle de bain ? Pas plus d'espoir. Elle se résigna et se posa sur le grand lit froid. Puis, excédée, se mis à pleurer. Le soleil venait de se coucher lorsqu'elle entendit parler de l'autre côté.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Le repas de la demoiselle, c'est Mr Anderson qui m'envoie.

-Ah, d'accord.

Sur ces mots, Pierre ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer un groom tout à fait banal qui poussait un chariot.

-Vous avez faim ? Lança t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Non. Elle l'entendit pousser le verrou. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Soulevant son chapeau, Holmes se découvrit. Oh ! Milly plaqua ses mains sur son visage, trop heureuse pour dire quoi que ce soit sur le moment. Prenant une grande respiration, elle finit par dire: Comment est-ce possible ? Je, je pensais, enfin, il m'a dit que, mais comment vous ?

-Simple, Rouen me semblait tout indiqué comme le soir commençait à tomber, cet hôtel en particulier, hum, je ne saurais vraiment l'expliquer. Le costume, facile, le pauvre se réveillera sans séquelle, nu, mais sans séquelle. Ajouta t-il en gloussant. Hem, ensuite, ce gros pataud n'allait pas déranger son patron pour une histoire de dîner. De toute façon en passant je l'ai piqué avec un somnifère léger. C'est son corps contre la porte qui a produit ce bruit sourd.

-C'est assez simple en effet. Oh Holmes, je ne saurais comment vous remercier d'être restée !

-A trois contre un, je n'avais que le choix de retourner ma veste. Il est assez crédule votre mari non ? Croire aussi aisément que je lâcherai l'affaire ! .

-Moi j'y ai cru !

Holmes haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, après tout, il a presque faillit me faire changer d'avis.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Bien sur que je plaisante. À présent, comment on sort de là ?

-Je pensais que vous aviez un plan !

-Vous pensiez faire quoi toute seule ?!

-Rien !

-Mais, j'ai bloqué la seule issue avec un corps de 100 kilos !

-Je rêve...

Malgré le piège qui se refermait sur eux, Milly ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amuse ?

-Rien, je suis juste heureuse de vous revoir.

-Et moi donc.

-Vraiment ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas...Excédé par le fait que je puisse brouiller vos déductions ?

-Ce..Ce serait être assez faibles, de toute façon.

-Oh.

Tout deux restait alors debout, derrière la porte, à se regarder. Ils n'avaient aucun plan de replis, et cela semblait être égal. Soudain Holmes s'illumina.

-Oh au fait, le groom est peut être faux, mais la nourriture elle est réelle ! Dit-il en se ruant sur le chariot.

-Merci Holmes, mais je n'ai vraiment pas très faim.

-Ah mince, cette oie semblait pourtant délicieuse.

-Vous pouvez manger, cela ne me gêne pas.

-Je n'ai pas faim non plus, de toute façon. Il alla s'assoir sur le lit avant d'allumer une cigarette.

-Qu'avez vous fait de votre pipe ?

-Je n'ai plus de tabac, et de toute façon c'est plus pratique comme ça.

Milly alla le rejoindre sur le lit, tout deux fixaient intensément le mur, comme s'il allait leur offrir la solution. En soupirant, elle lui tira la cigarette des doigts avant de la porter à sa bouche.

-Mais ?

-Désolée, mais cela fait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Répondit-elle en lâchant une douce volute de fumée.

-Euh, ah, bon...Elle la lui rendit bien vite, et Holmes alla l'éteindre dans la salle de bain. En revenant il croisa le regard inexpressif de Milly qui fixait le mur. Vous savez, cela ne nous apportera rien de nous creuser l'esprit pour...

-C'est le grand Sherlock Holmes qui me dit ça ? Vous savez que vous êtes connu pour rester sans dormir et sans manger avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse à une énigme ?

-Certes mais...

-Alors assis.

En souriant, il revint s'assoir sur la pile de couverture.

-Vous savez, tout à l'heure, dans la clairière. S'aventura Holmes

-Hum, oui ? Répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Je...Enfin. Non c'est idiot oubliez. Il se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre.

En soupirant, Milly alla se mettre à ses côtés, scrutant l'obscurité qui s'agrandissait. Elle tourna le visage vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qui vous inquiète ?

-Rien, je cherche juste comment on pourrait sortir d'ici, en gardant ma couverture. Qu'il pense que je suis rentré sur Londres est une bonne chose, je peux enquêter dans la discrétion la plus totale !

-Sans vouloir être défaitiste, je pense que c'est impossible. Lorsque Pierre se réveillera, il vérifiera dans la chambre, mais en plus ira prévenir Henry que quelque chose de pas normal s'est produit. Et à ce moment, si vous ou nous ne somme pas parti, nous risquons certain problème. Mais je vous laisse réfléchir ! Monsieur le meilleur logicien de Londres.

-Ah, c'est comme ça, à peine revenu ? Je reviens vous sortir d'un mauvais pas et vous vous moquez de moi encore !

-Un mauvais pas ? Excusez moi mais je n'appellerais cela en rien un « mauvais pas » ! Je suis en danger de mort !

-D'ailleurs, a t-il laissé entendre quand est-ce qu'il allait se débarrasser de vous ?

-Charmant...

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! Il m'a dit qu'il voulait d'abord me faire voir ma famille avant toute chose... J'imagine qu'il veut que le lynchage soit familiale...

-Ah, exquis.

Milly soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Je pense que le mieux, serait que vous sortiez, avec le chariot, rester un groom. Pour nous suivre demain jusqu'au domaine, ou bien... tenter quelque chose sur la route ? Je ne sais pas... Vous pourrez sortir facilement lorsque Pierre se réveillera, il est assez benêt, lui dire qu'il a perdu connaissance quelques secondes lui suffira. Au fait, combien de temps votre somnifère marche ?

-Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques petites minutes.

-C'est parfait, ainsi vous sortez, et vous nous surveillez de loin. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous garder ici toute la nuit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il risquerai de passer voir.

-Vous n'avez pas peur ?

-Oh si bien sur, je suis effrayée, morte de peur. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Attendre, demain nous aurons sans doute plus de pouvoir. Remettez votre costume en entier, dès que Pierre se réveille vous sortez en faisant comme si vous n'étiez rentré que quelques secondes.

-Hum. D'accord.

Holmes remit alors le calot de groom et empoigna le chariot avant de se diriger vers la porte. Au premier bruit, il devra sortir très vite. Un glissement se fit entendre contre la porte. Holmes alla s'emparer de la poignée mais la manche s'était pris dans quelque chose. C'était Milly qui tentait de tirer Holmes vers elle.

-Faites attention à vous. Dit-elle avant de se pencher vers lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Holmes resserra l'étreinte.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Il releva le visage de la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser, à la grande surprise de cette dernière. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, le benêt derrière la porte venait de frapper contre la porte, demandant, pas très fraîchement, si le « gars des cuisines » était toujours là. Un instant ! Lança Holmes, le bras toujours autour des hanches de Milly. Prenez soin de vous, ma lady.

-Je vous attendrai demain, Mr Holmes.

Se mordant la lèvre, il reprit possession de sa bouche. Puis, se raclant la gorge, il laissa Milly dans la chambre, les joues enfiévrées, tout en tapotant le gorille qui gardait la porte.

-Elle avait pas trop faim la p'tite dame, j'ai essayé d'la forcer mais bon.


	10. Chapter 10

Maintenant seule, Milly se posta devant la fenêtre. Il faisait sombre, et les lampes à gaz lançait d'étrange lueurs dans les rues. Elle soupira, avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Se retournant derechef, elle ne vit pourtant rien. Ni personne. J'ai dû rêver, se dit elle. Toujours en soupirant elle s'affaira à retirer ses effets. Débarrassée de sa robe, elle se dirigea vers le petit sac de voyage que Holmes lui avait acheté avec la panoplie de la parfaite lady. Dedans se trouvait la chemise dans laquelle elle avait dormi lors de leur première escale. Elle avait l'odeur de Holmes. Évidemment. En souriant largement, elle se défit de ses sous-vêtements qu'elle fit glisser au sol, avant d'enfiler la chemise, plonger son visage dans le tissus. À moitié-nue, elle s'assit sur le lit puis se glissa dans les draps. Étrangement elle s'endormit assez rapidement, pour être réveillée à peine quelques heures plus tard.

-Vous êtes sur patron ? Entendit-elle de son réveil.

-Il faut lui apprendre, tu sais, une femme, ça s'éduque. Même si celle-ci ne me sera plus d'une grande utilité après. Elle parvint à ouvrir complètement les yeux sur une lanterne aveuglante. Debout ma chère Mildred !

-Que ? Henry ?

-Je vois que vous avez pris vos aises, c'est quoi, tout ces vêtements à même le sol ! Vous avez même perdu votre sens du rangement ? Fichtre ! Pierre, surveille moi l'entrée.

-Bien patron.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Oh rien ma chère. Rien de bien méchant vous allez voir. Qu'est ce que ? Vous portez des vêtements d'homme pour dormir maintenant ? Remarqua t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je...Je n'ai rien d'autre pour dormir.

-à d'autre ! Ce genre de draps de soie appelle généralement un corps nu ! Elle appartient à Holmes n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'importe ! Je ne dors pas nue !

-Allons, allons, vous oubliez que nous avons été mariés ? Vous oubliez que j'ai eu maintes fois droit à vos faveurs ? Allons, ma chère.

-Vous êtes répugnant !

-Oh oh ! Calmes-vous donc !

-Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?! Cria t-elle en sa cachant sous les draps. Il les tira bien vite, et empoigna le col de la chemise, étranglant la jeune femme.

-Je vais vous apprendre, ma chérie, à vous enfuir chercher de l'aide de l'autre côté de la Manche. Un seul anglais ne vous suffisait pas ?

-Mais... Mais cela n'a, n'a rien à voir !

-Bien sur, bien sur. Si je savais que vous étiez de si petite vertu je pense que j'aurai réfléchi à deux fois avant de vous épouser.

-J'aurai pu être la plus grande catin d'Europe, voir ma dot suffisait amplement !

Henry la gifla avant de relâcher le col.

-Ahahah, vous avez gagné en répartie depuis que vous trainez avec ce Sherlock Holmes. Et niveau force, comment cela se passe ? Joignant le geste à la parole il ré empoigna Milly, la plaquant sur le lit, avant de s'approcher d'elle, grimpant sur le lit.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ! Glapit-elle, lançant ses poings vers son agresseur.

-Hola ! Je vais calmer vos ardeurs ! Sur ces mots il attrapa un des morceaux de tissus qui composait la robe de Milly et qui trainait sur le sol, puis, joignant les deux poignets meurtris de la jeune femme, les accrocha à la poutre en bois du grand lit.

-Henry ! Milly se débattait fortement, mais Henry vint s'appuyer de tout son poids sur ses jambes. Henry je vous en prie !

-Nous sommes toujours marié non ?

-Henry ! Comment pouvez vous penser à ça après ce que vous m'avez fait subir !

-Ce n'est qu'un simple rappel ma douce, juste un petit rappel à l'ordre !

-Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de recommencer vous voulez me tuer ! Arrêtez je vous en prie !

-Bien, alors prenons plus ça pour une punition voulez-vous ? Tout en souriant de façon mesquine, il arracha d'un coup les boutons de la chemise fragile de Holmes, laissant maintenant complètement nue le corps de Milly.

-Je vous en supplie... Milly commençait à pleurer lorsque, après s'être défait de son pantalon, Henry venait s'allonger de tout son long sur elle. Un bruit sourd le stoppa net, tombant de tout son poids, puis roulant sur le côté.

-Vous allez bien ? Lança une voix très familière. Toujours sous le choc, Milly ne reconnu pas tout de suite, quand celui-ci s'approcha de la lanterne, elle s'écria en ravalant ses larmes.

-Holmes ! Oh Holmes vous ici ! Oh mon dieu merci ! Holmes éteignit la petite lanterne pour allumer la grande la chambre, le spectacle sous une plus grande lumière le stoppa net. Milly était complètement nue, à la merci de n'importe qui, et Henry à demi-nu se trouvait face contre le matelas. Merci ! Lança une nouvelle fois Milly, avant de voir le désarroi de Holmes. Qu'est ce... Ah, oh... Maladroitement, elle essaya de reprendre la couverture avec ses pieds. Détachez moi ! Finit-elle par hurler face à plusieurs échecs.

Holmes ne bougeait pas, le spectacle était, comment dire, certes, alléchant.

-Ne criez pas ! Finit-il par dire enfin. Il y en a un qui garde la porte.

-Détachez moi ! Relança t-elle en chuchotant.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Holmes ! Mais il traînait toujours. Holmes si vous ne me détachez pas je réveille Henry en lui donnant des coups de pieds !

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous voulez lever votre jambe ?

Milly se mit à rougir instantanément.

-je... Je n'hésiterai pas !

-J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Dit Holmes en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

-Holmes ! Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à la plaisanterie !

-Mais à la menace ?

-Enfin, Holmes ! Mais il ne faisait que sourire, la situation devait lui plaire malgré tout. Milly pris une grand inspiration, et leva la jambe, laissant apparaître chaque détail de sa féminité. Elle aperçu Holmes se mordre la lèvre avant de fermer les yeux pour asséner un coup à Henry qui était assommé à côté. Mais Holmes rattrapa bien vite la jambe volante, et la reposa sur les draps.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez. Dit-il, visiblement troublé.

-D...Détachez-moi, Holmes. De toute évidence, le trouble les touchait tout les deux. Tout en suivant sa jambe, Holmes s'avança vers Milly, toujours en restant sur le lit, s'allongeant presque prés d'elle. Il s'arrêta presque à hauteur de ses seins, avant de déglutir et continuer. Il était face à son visage maintenant. H...Holmes... Dit Milly, les joues pourpres. Elle tenta de se cacher derrière l'un de ses bras relevés, mais Holmes grimpa mieux sur le lit. Elle remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas ses chaussures. Tout deux respiraient fortement, et, les deux genoux sur le matelas, Holmes se glissait vers son visage, se mordant la lèvre. Milly ne savait plus que dire, ni quoi faire. Son corps tremblait à intervalle, et de léger frissons la traversait toute entière. Finalement il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue, comme s'il venait seulement à l'instant d'en avoir la permission. Milly ne pu taire un gémissement alors qu'il venait coller son corps contre le sien. Elle sentit d'ailleurs qu'effectivement la situation lui plaisait énormément. Il s'hasarda même à empoigner l'un de ses seins. Après avoir lâché ses lèvres, il s'engouffra dans sa nuque chaude, en respirant faiblement, réalisant peut être ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un bruit les fit sursauter tout les deux, et le poing de Holmes se dirigea à une vitesse folle vers le visage de Henry qui venait de se réveiller. Reprenant leurs esprits, Holmes se releva de la jeune femme.

-Euh, je suis désolé, dit-il en commençant à la détacher.

-Ce n'est rien Holmes... partons vite d'ici. Il empoigna les affaires de Milly pour les lui tendre. Je suis désolée, mais votre chemise est fichu.

-Ce n'est pas un drame, jetez là !

Milly s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Co...Comment allons-nous faire pour Pierre ?

-Il est parti se coucher.

-Pardon ?

-Regardez sous la porte, on ne voit pas l'ombre de ses pieds, soit il est parti se chercher un café pour se tenir éveillé jusqu'à ce que Henry ai fini sa petite affaire, soit il sait très bien que ça peut durer longtemps, et il est parti se coucher.

-Vous penchez plus pour ?

-La deuxième.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a pas de service café à cette heure-ci.

Milly pouffa avant d'ouvrir légèrement la porte. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir, suivit de Holmes.

-Libre ! Dit-elle une fois dehors, en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier Holmes, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que j'aurai du subir si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à temps... Mais au fait, comment cela a été possible ?

-Hum, en fait, je m'étais caché dans la salle de bain.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, juste après être parti, j'ai attendu dans le couloir que Pierre ai une envie pressante, puis je me suis vite engouffré dans la chambre. J'avais même enlevé mes chaussures pour ne pas faire de bruit. Mais vous avez été alerté par le bruit de la porte. Par contre, je me suis endormie dans la salle de bain, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu intervenir plus vite...

-Oh. Merci, merci énormément Mr Holmes.

-Vous ne vous en doutiez pas ?

-De quoi donc ?

-Qu'il allait venir pour... vous punir ?

-Sincèrement, non... Quand vous m'aviez demandé si j'avais peur, je ne voyais en rien cela... Je ne le pensais pas capable, oh, je ne le pensais pas capable de bien des choses.

Après un long silence et une courte marche, Holmes s'arrêta devant une petit enseigne.

-Arrêtons nous ici, ils vont surement penser que nous sommes sortis de la ville. Et je ne veux pas vous infliger un voyage forcé après ces évènements.

-Vous êtes vraiment adorable Holmes... Je vous dois énormément.

L'établissement n'avait rien a voir avec le luxueux hôtel qu'ils venaient de quitter, mais tout deux n'en avaient cure.

-Deux chambres ? Demanda Holmes.

-Une. Répondit Milly derechef. La chambre non plus n'avait rien à voir, ce n'était pas des draps de soie, et le parquet craquait. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Milly de sourire largement en s'y asseyant. Il me semble assez confortable, et assez grand pour que nous ne dormions pas l'un sur l'autre. Elle se releva pour jeter un œil sur la vue. Tout en regardant dehors elle défit les nœuds qui tenaient ses vêtements. Elle sortit la chemise déchirée du sac et commença à la mettre.

-Mais, vous ne l'avez pas jeté ? Plus personne ne peut la mettre !

-Ce n'est pas grave, elle est assez longue pour me recouvrir un tant soit peut. Elle attrapa le pan de tissus qui avait servit à l'attacher et le nouas autour de sa taille, pour en faire une ceinture. Tadaa !

-Ingénieux, dit il en gloussant. Lui aussi n'avait sur lui que sa chemise, par pudeur, et ses sous-vêtements. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre où se tenait Milly. Vous redoutez qu'il nous retrouve ?

-Bien sur. Il nous a déjà trouvé une fois...

-Il va nous croire hors de la ville, je vous l'assure.

-Je ne peux que vous croire, Holmes. Jusqu'ici, vous suivre n'a été que bénéfique.

-Bien sur, il ne peut en être autrement. Au lit ?

-Oui, oui, pardonnez moi.

Tout deux, de chaque côté du lit vinrent se ranger sous l'épaisse couverture.

-Ça va aller ? Lui demanda Holmes en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule.

-Oui, oui merci. C'est juste... Étrange de m'endormir là, à côté de vous.

-Oh, si vous voulez, nous pouvons aller retrouver Henry.

-Holmes !

-Je propose juste.

-Quand je pense qu'il... Ah mon dieu, cet homme me débecte ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier vous savez.

-Vous savez, en règle général je ne me sens pas mal vis à vis de ce qui arrive à mon client. Si je peux ou doit le « sauver » pour l'enquête, je le fais, mais normalement...

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Oh, je, ah... Vraiment ?

-Pour tout vous dire, ce sont vos cris qui m'ont réveillé de la salle de bain. Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs, d'habitude je peux rester à l'affut des heures sans broncher. He bien je dois avouer que vos cris m'ont retourné l'estomac.

-Holmes...

-Et puis quand j'ai vu qu'il se tenait au dessus de vous, alors que je vous entendait pleurer. Pour la première fois, ma lady, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.

-Holmes...

-Penser qu'il allait, ah, comment oser se dire gentleman après ça ?

-Holmes, enfin...

-Je ne comprend vraiment pas, ni sa motivation pour vous faire subir cela, ni ce que j'ai pu ressentir comme dégout, comme.. rage ? Lorsque je vous ai vu. Milly n'arrivait pas à attirer son attention, il faisait sombre et tout deux parlait face à l'obscurité. Elle grimpa alors sur lui. Qu'est ce que ?!

-C'en est trop, dit-elle, vous pourriez penser que c'est déplacé après une telle tentative de viol, mais..., mais... Holmes posa ses mains sur son dos brûlant, glissant sur le début de ses fesses. Il se sentit même onduler légèrement entre les jambes écartées de la jeune femme qui soupira lourdement. C'en est trop, Holmes, gémit-elle. Rapidement, Holmes fit glisser ses mains puissantes sur sa nuque, l'intimant à venir l'embrasser. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et leurs langues purent enfin jouer ensemble, entre les soupirs et les gémissements. L'une de ses mains revint se poser sur son dos, et Milly n'hésitait pas à se laisser onduler sur Holmes qui devenait de plus en plus dur.

-Vous n'avez pas l'habitude ? Demanda t-elle au Holmes hésitant. Il acquiesça d'un gémissement gêné. Peut on allumer une lanterne ?

-O...Oui si vous voulez.

Riant légèrement, Milly se défit du corps de Holmes pour allumer une lanterne, et ferma de moitié la petite porte en ferraille, pour ne prodiguer qu'une douce lumière.

-Mieux, dit elle en venant s'allonger aux côtés de Holmes. Il semblait tendu. Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, sisi c'est juste que... Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

-Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que je vais vous aider à vous décrisper. Elle avait glissé sa main fraiche sur le sous-vêtement tendu de Holmes qui basculait la tête en arrière. Lentement il fit glisser le nœud de fortune que Milly s'était fait en guise de ceinture, et il redécouvrit la peau blanche et douce de sa poitrine, de son ventre. Très vite il dirigea ces lèvres vers celui-ci, attrapant Milly par les hanches et la poussant à mieux s'installer près de lui. Une fois allongée il voulut se mettre au dessus d'elle, mais elle l'en empêcha. Surpris, il se rallongea sur le lit sans rien dire, pendant qu'elle récupéra par terre la bande de tissus qu'il avait fait tomber.

-Vous avez aimé ceci, non ? Sur moi, certes, mais je suis certaine que sur vous cela ira à ravir.

Holmes déglutit, comment réagir ? Avec tendresse elle enserra ses poignets dans le doux tissus et l'attacha à la poutre du lit. Rien ne nous dérangera maintenant, Mr Holmes.


End file.
